She's My Best Friend
by faberrytana
Summary: In life, you'll find love and you'll watch it leave. But friendship, will always be there. -Jemi/Niley Story-
1. She's My Best Friend

Dear diary,

Today at school I was with Miley like always, and these girls gave us _the look. _That's what I like to call it. I don't know why they hate us. It's like, we haven't done anything to them! But anyways, Miley was always like the way she is, and obviously didn't stay speechless. She went to their table and asked them what was wrong with them. I went with her, but I really _was_ speechless. She was like "C'mon, Demi!" but I couldn't do anything. It's not me to fight with mean girls. I just ignore them and try to live with them around without getting my feelings hurt. So the girls told Miley to go away or there'll be a huge fight, but the correct words were, "Yo biotch, you better run 'cause you're not gonna win this fight!" Miley wasn't scared at all. I was shaking a little bit, so they were kinda making fun of me. They know I get excellent grades and that teachers love me so they call me "nerdy" which I don't even care, but Miley's always there to fight for me. Miley told the girl, "Oh really? Lemme say something to you, dear. _You're_ the one who isn't gonna win. Do you really believe red hair rocks on you? Ha! A cow would look better with that sweetie." I said, "Well done, Miley." Of course in my mind the girl was so angry, that she was about to stand up and slap Miley, but thank God the principal was around there. So we just went to get our food for lunch. I was kinda stoked because we had a little fight. I asked Miley, "Where do you get all this nerve to fight all those girls here?" and she said, "Oh, Demi! You are to sweet to defend yourself, but don't worry! I'll always be here for you, and it's just a matter of time when life teaches you a thousand ways to defend yourself from bad people! Just don't let them get to you." At first I thought, Miley Cyrus didn't say that to me, but then I realized that came from her heart, and wow, that was the deepest thing Miley has ever told me. That was the main thing of today. I guess I better get to bed. A busy day is waiting for me. See ya tomorrow! Love you diary!


	2. The New Boy

**Chapter 2**

It was 6 AM in the morning. I didn't want to go to school, I was so sleepy and even we had an exam I could skip it because my grades are really high but I couldn't. Miley told me she wanted me to help her out at the exam. She's failing Spanish and she doesn't want to miss Paramore's next big concert in town so she needs good grades. My cell phone was ringing, it was Miley's ringtone.

I picked up my phone and answered, "Hey Miley!"

"Heya girl! Ready for school?!" she practically shouted through the phone.

"I guess..." I wasn't too excited to go to school.

"What's with the attitude?" she questioned me.

"I don't know. I'm not in the mood of going to school today."

"C'mon Demi! It's gonna be fine! Imma pick you up in 15 minutes! Be ready kay? Love ya!" Miley seemed extra excited today.

"Love you too, Miles. See ya in a bit." I don't think I sounded nearly as excited as my best friend.

I didn't get Miley's enthusiasm, she's so happy… always. I don't know why we're even best friends. Dhe's pretty and really out going, while I'm a nerd and obviously really shy, but she's been my best friend since kindergarten. We're really close. _Oh I just heard a beep, that must be Miley,_ I thought to myself, so I went out with my bag, and there she was. Stunning wearing shorts, a T-shirt, and boots. Her hair was a mess, but that's the way she likes it, _and_ she looks amazing.

Miley ran up to the recently opened door and hugged me. "Demi!"

"Hey Miles." I still wasn't as enthusiastic as her.

"Oh, God, Demi! Ya have to be kidding me! You're not going to school with this dress! Nope!" _Thanks for criticizing my outfit choice, best friend._

"Why?! I like it," I said a little confused. It was the dress my grandma made for me to wear on Christmas, and everyone _loved_ it.

"Are you seriously still asking? You look like my grandma but even older! I really need to go shopping with you!" _Criticize the dress again, Miley?_

"But Miles!" I whined, "I do like my clothes..." I attempted a pouty puppy dog face, but apparently it didn't work with the _Queen of Puppy Dog Faces._

"No way honey! Now it's too late, and we can't go upstairs and change your complete outfit, but before school you and I are gonna hit the mall, okay?!"

I was against this. "What?!" I was kinda shocked because she liked clothes from... the _mall_. I certainly don't buy there; I like vintage stores more...

"What, you hear! Oh, dear, it's late! Let's go sweetie!" Oh, Miley and her enthusiasm.

We were on our way to school. As usual Miley was jamming to the newest Paramore songs. She must be crazy. I really don't like Paramore, and she knows it, but what can I do? It's her car.

"Going down sweetheart. We're here!"

"Cool." I said with no emotion whatsoever.

We were walking in the hallways to get in our lockers before going to History class.

"For real, what's it with your humor today?" Miley asked me.

"Miles... I don't really know."

"Demi, I really don't get you."

"If I don't get myself, how in the world are you gonna get me first?" I laughed a little.

Miley laughed with me. "Fine, Dems! I don't know!" She smiled.

Once we got to our lockers and opened them, Miley was looking at her posters. She was looking at Zac Efron and all those other famous guys that appear on TV.

"Demi? I was wondering; how would it be if one of us would be famous or date anyone in the media?"

I mentally laughed at that, because it just sounded ridiculous. "You honestly think that?"

"Yeah. I mean, I watch TV every day, and they seem so happy there. Oh, well, maybe it's just me."

"Yeah, you have really hard dreams, Miley." She _did_!

"Maybe... But you know that's the way I am! _And_ you love me this way!" She smiled her perfectly perfect smile.

"Yes, I know." I smiled with her when the bell erupted throughout the halls. _RING!_

"Crap! That's the bell! We better hit History class."

We were walking down the hallway when this guy suddenly runs into Miley, and her books go flying everywhere. "Yikes, boy! Be careful with this!" Miley shouted towards the unknown boy. As usual, Miley didn't see his face; she just went to grab her books that were all over the floor. The boy helped her out, and then it was like in the movies, both of them looked up and were like trapped in a new world between each others eyes.

Miley didn't say a word but he said, "I'm sorry for that, I hope I didn't hurt you." Miley didn't answer. Apparently she was kinda lost into his eyes. I was shaking her to get her back to reality, but she wouldn't come back, so I decided to answer to him.

"I'm sorry. She's kinda lost right now. Don't worry, though. I'm sure she's okay." I looked at the boy with an assuring look.

"Oh, really? I can get her to the nursery if something's bad," he offered.

"No, that's fine. I'm really sure."

"Okay," he still looked unsure about the whole situation, "I better hit class. I'll see you around."

"Bye." I waved to him while he walked away off to his class. A few seconds after he left, Miley came back to the reality. She was really living in the moon when she was in front of that mysterious boy.

"Miley! Miley! Wake up!" I shouted loud enough to get her to come back to reality, but quiet enough, so we wouldn't get busted by a teacher for being late to class.

She was still shaking. Hey! I'm sorry, it's just, like, I'm feeling like I had a dream or something, with this boy; he pushed me, and my books were all over the hallway, and then... Oh, wow. I don't remember." She was certainly confused.

"Um... Miley? That wasn't a dream. That just happened. Like, right now," I filled her in on the recent events.

"What?! I do remember one thing. That boy was... he was like... Oh, God! He looked like an angel!"

"He wasn't bad, I guess."

"What's his name?" She looked at me with a questioning expression.

"Oh, I don't know. He didn't tell me."

"Oh, fine. It's so late! Let's go to class, Demi!" She got up from the floor, and we speed walked to class.

We were still a little late to History Class. Miley was a little weird. She always throws paper balls to the teacher; especially Mr. Collins because he always fails her, but not today. Don't misunderstand me, but she wasn't paying attention either. She was kinda… lost... again. My guess is that she was thinking about this new boy she ran into in the hallway earlier this morning. Now I'm curious, though. Who is he? Is he a senior? Or is he new at school? Actually when I saw him, he looked familiar to me, like I've seen him before, but I couldn't remember when or where. Suddenly someone got into our classroom, and the teacher told us to be quiet. It was the Principal, Mr. Mayer.

"Good morning, students. I'm here because I'd like you to meet your new classmate. Some of you may know him because he is a famous actor. His name is Nicholas Jonas. Come in Nicholas! Welcome to your new school!" Mr Mayer exclaimed.

That was it! He was on a Disney Channel show. My little sister loves Disney! That's why he looked so familiar to me! I noticed Miley's eyes where shinning like stars. Knowing her, I could tell that… she has a crush. Mr. Collins told him to look for a partner because all the desks were taken. Guess who he chooses? The empty chair at Miley's table. Once again she was shaking and living in the moon. He just sat beside her and said, "I'm sorry for the books this morning..."

She replied with. "I-It's f-fine... I g-guess," I was stoked. She never stutters… unless it's someone she cares about. I believe this is going to give us a huge talk this afternoon.


	3. Be Careful And Meet My Brother

**Chapter 3**

**Be Careful and Meet My Brother**

Finally school morning ended. I was feeling kinda down, so I was happy that I'd be going to my place and eat popcorn, while I watch old movies.

"Demi! Wait!" Miley screamed from the middle of the hallway.

I turned around looking back at her and asked, "What is it, Miles?"

A little tired from her run down the hallway, Miley said, "Wait for me! Remember? We were going to go shopping after school!" Yikes! I totally forgot about it...

"Oh yeah. But Miles, I'm a little tired... Can we just hang out at my house? Please?" I eyed her with the infamous cute puppy look, hoping I would get my way.

"Hmm... let me think about that... Nope!" she giggled. "We said we we're going today. Don't be lazy Dems!" She pulled on my arm a little. "C'mon! We need to get you new clothes," she smiled and pulled me a little more down the hallway.

"But," I tried then realized I had nothing to say against her and groaned. "But! Miley!" I whined.

"No _but_'s, sweetheart. Now, let's go!" She dragged me the rest of the way out to the car as I groaned inwardly. Obviously she wasn't gonna give up with this. So... we went to the mall and hit a few stores. I was completely bored, and I had my mind in somewhere called Venus. I surely needed to rest, but Miley was kinda hyper, so I had to stick with the idea of spending my whole afternoon trying to find _clothes_ that she wanted me to wear. Gah.

"What do you think about this dress?" she asked me while holding up a short, black dress accented with gold sparkles.

"It's cute! _You_ should definitely wear it." I smirked at her, hoping I wouldn't have to wear it.

"No silly!" Didn't work. "We're here for you! So you can be a fashionista!" She giggled.

"Come _on,_ Miley! Let's be honest, I will _always_ look like an old lady, as you said before." I rolled my eyes playfully at her hoping, once again, she would give up.

"True... just kidding, Dems!" She laughed at her little joke then reassured me, "No, you won't! And you know what? I think we're going out tonight!" She winked and then giggled.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ Did she seriously just say that? What is it with her! I was _so freaking_ tired, and now I'm gonna have to go out. Ugh!

Finally, we finished shopping. I think Miley ended up spending all the money she had in her account. It was like a _storm_! She bought everything around! Oh, _and_ she thinks I should stop wearing yellow. She apparently, thinks I look like a _chicken_, and she also believes I should wear more black! So anyways, she bought me knee high black boots, the short black dress with the gold sparkles, and she _also_ bought me a straightener. She's so girly! Too much for me! But, she _is_ my best friend.

Once we got back to my house, she immediately dragged me up to my room to get ready for out night out. "So, Demi!" Miley said as she sat down on my bed, "I think you're gonna wear the black dress gold sparkles and the black boots for sure!" She had this _huge_ smile on her face. Obviously _way_ more excited then I was, if I even was...

"Miley," I whined, "I don't even _wanna_ go out! Can't we just stay home and have a fun sleepover?" She looked back at me, giving me the answer I didn't want. "_Please! _I _beg_ of you!" I pleaded.

"Sorry honey! We're going out! I'm gonna wear the red one," she grabbed the red dress and held it up to her body and smiled her Miley smile. "Whaddaya think?"

"I think you will look gorgeous as always..."

"Thanks, Dems! Well, we better get started or we're not gonna finish early! Go to the bathroom and try the dress with the boots!"

"Okay," I sighed as I sulked away to the bathroom.

Once I had the dress on, I looked at myself, and thought, _what the heck_? _I am so not going out like this._ I mean, it was _so_ short! And the boots... well I liked them... but no! _No! No! No!_ I looked like some hollywood rocker. _Gosh_. I walked out of the bathroom and looked at my best friend. "Miley..."

"Yikes! You scared me.!" She laughed. "Oh my, God! Who are you and what did you do with my best friend? This girl in front of me looks _amazing! _All the boys will be bowing down to her like a Greek goddess!" She laughed again and winked at me.

Unlike I, who kept a straight and unhappy face. "I don't have time for jokes."

"Oh, c'mon! You look stunning, Dems! You just need your make up and hair done! Then you'll look _fantabulous_!" She giggled at her use of the fake word.

"Make up? You _gotta_ be kidding me." I glared at her.

"Sorry to break it to ya, but not really!" She laughed continued laughing. "I just finished with my hair and make up! It's all black... whatcha think?

"You look gorgeous, but isn't wearing the dress enough?" I pleaded.

"Nope! I'm gonna do your make up and then your hair, okay?" She smiled.

"Fine." I was pissed off, but then I remembered the new Disney boy in class. "Miley?"

"Yes?" she answered.

"Remember Nicholas? From our history class?"

She stopped what she was doing and thought about it, for what seemed like forever. "Uh, Miley?"

"Oh, yeah. What about him?"

"Well, nothing really..."

"Demi... tell me!"

"No, really! It's nothing..."

"C'mon! Tell me!"

"You really like him right?"

She shifted around nervously, "Haha, _me?_ Psh! No, _no_... _me_? Haha, _so_ funny, Dems! Not at all!" Haha. Liar. She _so _likes him.

"Sure..." I giggled at her nervousness.

"What? You don't believe me? C'mon!"

"No! Yeah I do... Of _course_ I do!"

"Demetria Lovato! Stop doing this!"

"What? I'm not doing anything..." She glared at me. "Okay, okay! C'mon, you can't lie to me! You've obviously fell in love with him! I can see it in your eyes! _You_ have a _crush_ and his name is _Nicholas Jonas_!" I giggled at myself.

"Okay, I can accept the crush thing, but I didn't fall in love. I've only seen him once..."

"Twice," I corrected.

"Oh yeah... In the hallway," she sighed dreamily.

"See!"

"What?" she snapped out of her dreamland.

"You are _in love_." I giggled, "This is gonna be so funny!"

"Stop! Oh, dear God, this is what I've won just because I'm putting your make up on right?"

"Hmm... Yup! Better luck next time!" I giggled.

She sighed, "Well, I finished your make up and your hair. Look in the mirror!"

I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. Believe me, I liked what I saw. The gorgeous girl in the mirror was _definitely_ not me. I looked like Miley always does! Stunning, pretty, girly, and, jeez! I don't know... Wow.

"So... what do you think about my master piece?" She smiled hopefully.

"It's... it's wow... I'm totally speechless! Thanks, Miles!" I smiled and gave her a hug.

"You're welcome Dems! I knew you would love it!" She giggled and hugged me back. "So we should get going! It's already 9 PM! Let's go!" She pulled away and dragged me outside with her.

"Okay..."

We went to the car, and Miley drove us to the club. When we got there and got out of the car, almost every single guy there was staring at us like "Hello!" Maybe because this damn dress was damn too short! And well, Miley should be used to this. She's so pretty! But _me_?_ Really_?

"Let's go inside, Dems!"

"Okay," I agreed.

We got into the club. It was _so_ freaking loud that I couldn't even hear what the DJ was saying! I groaned inwardly. It's like Miley doesn't know that I _so_ don't like places like this. Suddenly, two guys were staring at us, and they began following us.

"Hey, beautiful," he winked at Miley.

"Um... hey..." Miley smiled nervously.

Then another guy came, "You and your friend alone?" He smiled at us. A creepy smile. I shivered.

"No. We're- uh- we're waiting for some friends to come..."

The first guy smirked and then asked, "Any boyfriend?" He winked again. They must've been drunk...

"Nope." Once I said it I had realized that had been a big mistake.

"Demi!" Miley whispered.

"Really?" the second guy chuckled. "Alone _and_ pretty... Yikes!" This guy was _definitely_ drunk!

Miley laughed nervously, "No! Actually, we're waiting for our boyfriends to come... Yep." Miley tried.

The first guy chuckled, "Sweetie, I don't believe you." He winked and grabbed her arm.

"Get off me!" Miley screamed. She was trying to hit him and push him away, but she wasn't doing any harm whatsoever. I was _so_ scared. They were grabbing her really hard and the other guy was laughing at it. It wasn't funny! I was about to cry, but then these two guys came over.

"Let her go, dude!" I tried seeing the mystery man's face, but it was hidden. I did notice the familiar curly hair though...

"Who are you?" one of the drunk guys said.

"I'm her boyfriend! Now leave her alone!" the curly haired mystery screamed. Then it hit me. He was Nicholas! Oh my! And he was with another guy that had short and somewhat scruffy black hair.

"C'mon dude! Leave them alone!" the guy with Nicholas shouted.

"And who are you?" the other drunk one said.

"Her boyfriend," he said and pointed to me. I'll admit it, I blushed just a little.

"Is that true sweetheart?"

"Um... yeah- yeah, he is." I nodded.

"Okay then..." the drunk guy said. Him and the other drunk man stumbled off to the dance floor. I was so relieved; I thought they were gonna hurt us.

Miley was shaking from what she has just experienced. "Thanks a lot, Nicholas." She smiled and blushed.

"Call me Nick, and are you okay?" He looked worried for her. "You're shaking..."

"Yes. I'm fine... but thanks."

"It was no problem. Just glad we were around here." He smiled at her. Oh, he _so _had a crush on her! Lucky Miley!

"Yeah..." She looked up at him and into his eyes. He stared back at her for a few more seconds and I saw him biting his lip to not smile.

"Oh, sorry! This is my brother, Joe. Joe, this is Miley, and this is...?" He looked back at Miley and glanced over to me.

"This is Demi. My best friend." I smiled, along with her.

"Oh, hi Demi. So Joe, this is Demi, and Demi, this is my brother, Joe, and I'm Nick, by the way."

"Cool. Hi Nick. And hi," I looked over at Joe and stuttered out, "J-Joe..."

Miley looked at me and knew what I was thinking. His brother, Joe, was, oh boy, he is indescribable. I was stuttering and that wasn't right. I don't allow myself to stutter for a guy! No way! ...But I did, and his eyes, oh, dear God!


	4. Am I Rushing Things Up?

**Fourth Chapter**

**_Am I rushing things up?_**

What a long night, honestly I think Miley and I weren't going to go out to a club in a long long time. But I guess this wasn't so bad, if you know what I mean.. no no wait, it can't be! It's not NOOO noo. Never Mind.

Next morning.. I was listening to my ipad and singing along, my mom said good morning and everything was normal. My little sister was watching Disney Channel and.. wait, this show was on, the name was JONAS. It obviously wasn't good for my therapy of forgetting I liked Joe and of curse she is all crazy about, wait.. oh yeah.. "The Jonas Brothers" and for the ones who are wondering: "does she knows you know them and they go to your school? NOPE, why? Because this is new, they're the first famous people to go to our High School. Anyways, it's getting late and I better keep on going.

Later at school.. I saw Miley staring at this photo on her locker..

Demi: Hey Miles, what are you staring at?

Miley: -hiding the pic- HEYY, nothing.

Demi: c'mon I know you were looking at smething..

Miley: no really, it's nothing..

Demi: lemme see.

Miley: NO!

I grabed the picture and oh well it wasn't a surprise.. I guess all of you can know what was that..

Demi: really Miley? A picture of Nick?

Miley: -blushing- yeah..

Demi: hahaha, so I was right, I knew it! And apparently he likes you too.

Miley: huh?! Don't joke with that Demi please don't.

Demi: I'm not joking dude, seriously last night he was so protective with you.

Miley: HA. Talking about last night, what's it with that guy, Nick's bro.. Joel right?

Demi: it's Joe! And nothing..

Miley: AHA! You remember his name.. I smell something there.. :D

Demi: oh please Miley.. don't start with this.. I just remember his name BIG DEAL.

Miley: okay then.. what's the name of that boy? -points at him-

Demi: umm.. idk why are you asking?

Miley: oh yeah, he's sitting next to you in biology class and he always talks to you.

Demi: so? I forgot his name, my bad.

Miley: you've been classmates for 5 years! And you do not remember his name.. but you do remember JOEL's name who you just met yesterday.

Demi: JOE!

Miley: see?! This is what I'm talking about. Idk why it is so hard for you to accept things as they are, especially with your feelings.

I didn't answer that. I already knew I was kinda COLD and well I don't like to talk about how I feel about a boy, unless I'm a 100% sure I do like him. I mean I like Joe but I have seen him once. I need more than that.

We were running to class because we were late. Spanish was so friggin boring. English was a little better and then Gym class. God I can't hate that class as much as I already do. Don't give me that look, I like to exercise but GYMNASTIC is not what I do best, and yes Miley is so friggin flexible and she's a cheerleader for the win. She's doing this jumps thro some things like I don't know what they are, rings maybe? I just went there and almost fell!.. no no, I'm not getting near that stupid rings besides, I'm not good so why should I go.

Mr. Bolden: LOVATO!

Mr. Bolden is our Gym teacher. I totally hate him, he's like.. I don't know.. and ..

Mr. Bolden: LOVATO! I'm talking to you miss!

Demi: sorry Mr. , I didn't hear you.

Mr. Bolden: it's your turn on the ring.

Demi: but I can't do that, let Miley jump there, she's really good a it or another girl.

Mr. Bolden: I said it's your turn.

Demi: FINE.

So I went.. I was kinda shaking but I could hear Miley's cheers "GO DEMI YOU CAN DO IT!" but I was like "no, I can't.." and and oh Gosh. I just jumped and as you can imagine it wasn't pretty and of curse I fell. Miley ran to me with other two girls and Mr. Bolden.

Miley: Demi?! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! We need to get her to the nursery now!.

Demi: -recovering..- no, Miley I'm fine, I just fell for crying out loud.

Miley: are you sure?

Demi: yes I am okay.

I saw someone getting closer, and I did see a few guys from the soccer team watching us but I didn't recognize non of them so I didn't pay attention, but this guy looked so familiar and when the girls saw him they asked him an autograph or something to sign and he said hi to Miley. Who is he?

Joe: are you okay?

Demi: huh?

Joe: -to Miley- I think she's not that fine. I'll take her to the nursery, don't worry Miley.. she's in good hands.

Miley: are you sure? I can take her is no problem.

Joe: yes, I'm totally sure, besides Nick has been looking for you all over the school; he said that you should meet him at the Music Auditorium.

Miley: -confused- oh okay, thanks Joe.

So, I'm still wondering who he is. I faded away and someone's carrying me on his arms and I have no idea who is. Suddenly I opened my eyes and I was at the nursery, apparently I puked and they took care of me, that was when I saw him, lying down the couch.. sleeping. It was Joe, he stayed there for like 3 hours and fell asleep, a nurse told me. He looked so cute, I wanted to talk to him but I didn't wanna wake him up but then he opened his eyes.

Joe: -he saw me awake- Demi!, how are you doing?

Demi: hey, I'm fine now.. I guess.

Joe: -gets up really fast- are you sure? I can be here and take care of you if you want.

Demi: -confused- hum I guess I'm okay now, I'm feeling good but, what are you doing here?

Joe: -thinks about it- hum.. I was visiting Nick and talking with the Principal.

Demi: For what?

Joe: On Monday I'll start studying here.

Demi: -surprised- REALLY? :D

Joe: Yep ;)

The doctor walked in..

Doctor: Miss Demi Lovato?

Demi: Yes?

Doctor: How you've been feeling?

Demi: I'm good, much better.

Doctor: Okay then, I think you can go now but take care and don't do any Gymnastic Class for a month, just to prevent.

Demi: really? A month? OKAY :D

I was standing up and I almost fell but .. Joe ..he actually catched me 3

Joe: wow, be careful Demi.. you can get hurt and we don't want that again do we? –looked demi deeply into her eyes-

Demi: -shaking- yeah, sorry.

He helped me and drove me to my house. I didn't know anything about Miley and I was a lil worried.

Demi: -in the car- Hey, do you know here Miley is?

Joe: Actually, I think she's with Nick. He was waiting for her on the Music Auditorium.

Demi: For what?

Joe: I don't know, I think he was practicing for our next tour.

Demi: oh, and when's that?

Joe: maybe in a month or two I don't really know.

Demi: WHAT? A MONTH? –worried-

Joe: yep, why? You sound worried.

Demi: No, but like you guys are just starting school.

Joe: well, that's the business like. We don't wanna go, we want to stay at least for a year with a "normal" life. But if we gain popularity we have to go on tours and stuff.

Demi: Oh, I get it.

Joe: what happened Demi? You sound I don't know.. you didn't sound like that before..

Demi: It's nothing believe me, I'm fine.

**I was just thinking that.. this is why I don't like boys. They are so cute but then they stab you in the back. This is how I see it. I fall in love, he falls in love.. we start dating and he goes on Tour. I don't see him for a year and when he comes back he'll dump me and be a superficial superstar. What am I gonna do? Am I freaking out before everything happens?**


	5. Dreaming Awake

**Chapter 5**

Joe left me at my house, he insisted that he should help me go inside because my mom and dad weren't home but I told him it wasn't needed and well we all know why I did it. I got inside and I saw him waiting for a wave to say goodbye but I didn't wave at him; I just entered to my house and went directly to my room and lie down in my bed. I was still wondering if I was rushing things up, I mean we're just friends but the way he reacted when I woke up at the nursery was weird for me. Does he has a crush on me? I have to know it!.. I called Miley because I thought she might know it because of Nick..

-RIIINGGGG-

Demi: MILEYY!

Miley: Hey Dems!

Demi: Hey dude, where you've been?!

Miley: hum.. I've been kinda busy. Sorry I wasn't at the nursery but Joe offered to take you and he insisted and Nick.. he was waiting for me in the auditorium so.

Demi: huh?! Wow.. what happened there? Tell me all about it!

Miley: hum.. Dems I can't really talk right now because my mom is around.. can I tell you tomorrow?

Demi: but we have NO school!

Miley: I'll call you.

Demi: noo! I have an idea.. SLEEPOVER!

Miley: oh, hummm I don't know

Demi: OH NO. Miley you have to come or ill be mad.

Miley: fine. What time?

Demi: 6pm :):)

Miley: Okay dude, love you. Night 3

Demi: night dude love you too :]

I wonder what happened to Miley in the auditorium, she sounded a little concerned or confused maybe? Yikes, I can't wait for tomorrow so she can tell me everything and I can tell her everything and we can bring out conclusions and stuff.

Meanwhile in Miley's Place..

Miley: mom?

Mom: Hey darling, how was your day?

Miley: it was fine.. what's for dinner?

Mom: I prepared your favorite!.. Lasagna Verde :P and for desert, Noah's favorite.. Chocolate Cake!

Miley: .. oh good.

Mom: what happened dear? You sound a little down or concerned or even confused. Everything's okay?

Miley: yeah.. I guess.. you don't mind if I have dinner upstairs? I have some homework to do.

Mom: oh, I was hoping you could join us on the table but it's fine if it's for homework. I'll take your food upstairs sweetie.

Miley: thanks mommy, I love you -hugs her-

Then Miley went upstairs and just tried to relax with slow music and organize her mind. But she couldn't. **_"What happened with Nick was.. unforgettable"_** – she thought. She was remembering every single thing since Joe told her that Nick was waiting for her in the Music Auditorium.

_"When Joe told me that Nick was waiting for me I was in shock. I even thought he wouldn't remember my name or I don't know.. those were my thoughts. I went to my locker and fixed my hair, put perfume and some make up but not a lot and and I was so nervous because I didn't even know what he wanted. I went to the auditorium and tried to look as calmed as I could. I opened the door and there he was, unbelievable, peaceful, sitting on the piano. When he saw me he smiled as big as he could and I smiled too. I tried not to blush but I guess I did because he giggled. So I went there.. "Hey Miley" he said with that gorgeous seductive voice he has. "Hi" I said a little afraid. "Come here, sit with me in the piano I'd like you to hear something.." So I sat there and he started playing. I felt like heaven, he played the piano like he was an angel touching my ears with little sparks and everything was okay. I was all lost in his eyes and hands touching the piano that I didn't even noticed when he finished. "Miley? Heyy, earth calling Miles!.." "OH! What? Sorry, what did you say?" I asked. "Yeah, I asked if you liked the song." He said with a lil smile. "OH! OH! Yess of curse it's..beautiful" "Really? You think so?, we'll I'm missing the lyrics and.. a little bird told me you like writing so.. I was hoping you can help me cuz I have no clue with it.." He winked an eye and obviously I couldn't say no. "Yeah, I guess.. I'm not that good but I can give it a try" "Really? Aww, thanks a lot Miley!, I promise I'll give you credit!" He hugged me. I was frozen so I didn't hug him back but he knew I was warm and he kept hugging me for like a minute. I could feel his breath over my neck, going down thro my back and freaking me out. "So, when should we start the song?" he asked really excited. "Humm, I don't know, you tell me." "What about tomorrow night at my place?" he smiled. I thought really fast about what I was going to do and I remembered that I was supposed to go to Demi's place and she'll get mad if I canceled so.. "Oh, tomorrow, hummm I think.. hum.." "You can't?" – the bright on his eyes faded away and he turned all sad.. "No, tomorrow will be good, but how am I supposed to get to your house? Aren't there like tons of paparazzi?" "Yeah but, I'll pick you up so don't worry about them." I was in heaven, he was such a gentleman and he he was freaking me out with that much sweetness he has. I felt like I was swimming on a sugar pool. Before I could even reply after a smile I made for him he just.. "Oh Miles, it's a little late, we better go, school's gonna be closed in a few minutes with us inside haha, let's go I'll give you a ride" "Oh, yeah, okay. Are you sure? I can walk to my house is no prob." "Noo, never. I won't leave you alone, besides, it's late and I don't want you to be on the darkness, let's go" he smiled. We went to his car and jammed to "thousand miles" till our way to my house. He left me on the sidewalk in front. "well, it was my pleasure lady" –opened the car door for me- "Thank you mister" I smiled as big as I could. "So, see you tomorrow, goodnight" he waved. "Goodnight and Goodbye Nick," I waved back and got inside my house.."_

And that's how Miley spent a whole night thinking and remembering about her day with Nick.


	6. This Is Not A Date Is It?

**Chapter 6**

**This Is Not A Date.. Is It?  
**

I was just listening to my old CD's, Kelly Clarkson's song_ "Since You've Been Gone"_ is so awesome. I love every single lyric. I actually fell asleep listening to her songs that night.

My eyes were hurting; it was the sun light appearing through my window. It was 9 in the morning and I was still in bed. Surprisingly my mom didn't wake me up today. I decided it was time to take a shower and as I wasn't hungry at all I could text Miley and visit her just for an hour, besides, her house is like two blocks from mine. And so, I did. I texted her but she didn't answered. I figured that she was still sleeping but I honestly didn't mind about it, I can go there and wake her. I got to Miley's house and knocked. _TOCK-TOCK_

Her mom opened the door. _"Hello Demi, it's a surprise to see you here"_ she said really tired.

_"Good morning Tish"_ I said with a little smile. She always tells me to call her _Tish_ because she says _Mrs. Cyrus_ sounds too old for her.

_"Miley is in her room, I think she's still sleeping. Do me a favor and wake her up"_ she laughed. _"Yeah, excuse me"_. I went upstairs and got into Miley's room. There she was, sleeping. I think she was dreaming and she was saying something I couldn't decode. Wait, aha; it was what I imagined, she was saying_ "Nick, Nick, don't go..Nick, Nick"_ So I decided to break her amazing dream.

_"MILEY!!"_ I said out loud and she jumped out of her bed and ended in the floor. _"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"_ she said really scared and freaking out. I just laughed. She was so into her dream that didn't even notice I got into her room, this was so epic. _"Your mom let me in and I thought 'what a best way to spend a morning than with your best friend?!'"_

_"well, you should've text me then_" Really Miley? NEWS FLASH, I ce_rtainly did._

_"Well, never mind. I'm already awake. So what should we do then?"_ she asked with no excitement.

_"Nothing, I gotta go but tonight we're having our sleepover and you're telling me everything about Nick"_ I said smiling.

_"Oh, yeah.. about that.. I don't think I'm gonna be able to go.."_ she put her head down, feeling guilty.

_"What? Why?!_" I asked confused.

_"Well, Nick.. he actually.. well the thing is that.."_ she was totally stammering and I got the message.

_"Yeah, of curse, a date with a boy is more important than me. I see where you're getting this. Thanks a lot and you know what? Keep the thing with Nick, I don't want to know about it anymore"_

I was so pissed off that I left and not even said goodbye to Miley's mom. I mean we already planned that and if she had plans she could have told me so I figure out she planned it after we planned our sleepover. Unbelievable, my best friend just traded me for a boy, this day can't be better.

I walked to my house with a makeable sadness in my face. I got into my house and went to my room. I checked my e-mail and I had one on inbox. Guess from who was it? Yeah, Joe. This wasn't good if I was trying to forget him.

The e-mail said:

_**"Hey Demi, well Nick told me you guys don't have school today so I was wondering if you'd like to have a day out with me. Text me if you are available, I can't wait to see you again.**_

_**Love Joe. P.S., my cell phone is 555-0265"**_

I was kinda shocked. That was the last thing I would've expected for the day. I guess I have to thank Miley because she's busy and not coming over tonight. I analyzed the situation for 10 minutes and decided to text Joe. I texted and told him that I wanted to spend the day with him. I noticed that after one minute I sent the text, I had already his reply. Or he was fast at texting or he was extremely excited to see me. I didn't want to expect anything from him because let's face it, he was Joe Jonas and I was just another girl who has a crush on him. Why would he look at me in a different way? After a couple of hours I have finally found the perfect outfit for the perfect date with the perfect guy. HOLD ON. I have to remember this isn't a date; we're just friends hanging out for a day. End of story. Oh well, whatever.

I just got a text from Joe, it says **_"Demi, I'll pick you up in 15 minutes, be ready xo"_**

I was kinda sweating which it wasn't good so I tried to stay cool and calmed, everything was going to be alright till I heard the beep. 

_BEEEP_

It was Joe outside my house. I grabbed my purse and went out there. He was, well I can't describe him because I can't find the words to describe such a perfect human being.

_"Hello Demi!"_ he said with that smile he has, that I almost melted there.

_"Hey Joe"_ I said with a half-smile in my face.

We both jumped into the car and went far away from there. While he was driving he said _"So, I was thinking we could go and have a picnic at a park and then maybe you can give me some fun ideas.. so what do you think?"_ he smiled.

_"Well, the picnic sounds great but I really have no idea about something we can do, so you can decide, it is fine for me" _I said with almost no excitement.

I didn't know why I was a little down, I mean I was going to have a romantic picnic with my crush all alone and I wasn't happy. We got to the park and Joe opened the car door for me, he is such a gentleman. Then he opened another door and he actually prepared a basket with food for the picnic, and I mean it was like he knew that I love guys who cook, it was kinda of a perfect date for me, even though it wasn't a date of curse. He made everything like in movies; he put a squared tablecloth on the grass just like in original picnics. He put the basket on it and told me to sit down. I actually did and we started a convo about everything around while he was preparing peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

_"And so.. I have an idea, why don't we play to 10 questions?"_ He said and lifted his eyebrows.

_"Well, okay, sounds interesting."_ I replied with some fear about what was he going to ask me.

_"Okay, so you have to answer everything I ask you with the truth, do you agree?"_ he smiled.

_"Umm, okay I agree. But then it's my turn to ask you things!"_ I laughed and he giggled.

_"Okay.. so, first question: what did you think of me the very first time you saw me?"_ he stared at me with curiosity.

_" Umm, really wanna know? Haha just kidding. I thought 'wow, he's a very nice and good looking guy'"_ I laughed and he giggled and blushed.

_"Haha, okay. Second question: do you find me attractive?" _he lifted his eyebrows. He def got me with this one.

_"Well, honestly.. yeah, I think you're cute"_ I said a little shy.

He smiled, did this 'FOR THE WIN' move with his arm and said, _"Third Question: do you think I think you're pretty?"_

_"well, I don't know. I can't read minds but I do believe.. you can tell me now."_ I smiled.

_"we'll see haha. Fourth Question: do you have a boyfriend?"_ - he asked with some type of smile he has that it seems like he's evil but naughty but I don't know which words to use.

_"not really, do you?"_ I asked trying to sound careless for the question.

_"nope"_ he smiled. _"Let's just say, 5 questions okay?. Fifth Question: do you think this is a date?"_

I was stocked. That certainly got me. I didn't know what to answer but I kept it cool.

_"I don't know, you tell me."_ I said with a half-smile on my face.

He just gave me a flirty smile and we kept talking. After half an hour I remembered something. "_Hey Joe, I'm missing my 5 questions for you"_ I said with a winning voice. "True" he said. "Ask me but remember to ask me the things I told ya before, don't forget anything" he smiled and I smiled back.

I asked him random things and finally for the last question, I was about to ask him when he said _"hold on"_ I didn't get why but he started to write on a sheet of paper and then he gave me the piece of sheet. **_"Ask me that"_** he said with a weird voice. I was a bit confused and I read the sheet. I couldn't believe that he wanted me to ask him that. I think I already have the answers for my questions lately.


	7. Boyfriends On Hold

**Chapter 7: Boyfriends On Hold**

He looked at me in some kind of special way and repeated, "Ask me that, Demi," and he smiled. I wasn't sure if I would be able to pronounce those words he wrote, but yeah, I was curious about the answer and even _more_ curious about the reason why he wanted me to ask him that. I guess it was real, wasn't it? Yeah. So I practically gave up and asked him.

"So... Question five. Do you want to kiss me? Let's just say you told me to ask you, okay?" I replied, so he would know that I wasn't that surprised about the question even though I was.

"Well, you're asking two questions, and I must say yes to both of them." He smiled ear to ear. I was surprised, stoked, speechless, shaking, and every single thing you can imagine right now. He just told me he wants to kiss me. C'mon this is surreal, isn't it?

"What happened Demi? Suddenly you stayed quiet, and you look like you're thinking about something... what's up?" he asked with curiosity.

"Well, Joe you just told me you want to kiss me. What is this? Is this a date? Or where do you want to get with this? I certainly do not understand. I'm confused," I said with a huge question mark on my face.

He just stared at me for like five minutes. I was too impressed but I could talk. "What, Joe? Talk to me. Say something!" He was kind of paralyzed or something. I don't know what happened. His face and eyes were lost, and suddenly he was getting closer to me... and closer... and closer. His face was just a few centimeters from mine. He was looking deeply into my eyes. I could feel his breath, and I could hear his heart beating. He was getting closer every time, and now I couldn't even move. He pushed my head against his head and kissed me on the lips. He was moving his lips, and I started to feel dizzy. I was confused, and I was thinking that I should stop him because it wasn't correct, but my body felt the other way around. I was moving my lips; I was giving the kiss back to him. I could feel the passion in his lips and the way he was moving his head. I started to lose my breath, so I pushed him a little, so we could stop, but he grabbed me and pulled me back to him again. At that point he was into the kiss a lot. All I could think was a way to stop him. I really was running out of breath, so I pushed him again, and this time he did stop. He was running out of breath, too. I just stared at him, and he was doing the same. I was hoping for him to tell me something about what he just did.

"Demi, I am so sorry about this. It's just... I couldn't take it any longer," he said with some guilty on his eyes.

"Any longer?" I asked.

"Yeah. I don't know if this is right, but I couldn't have it hidden anymore. Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked. I do believe in love at first sight, but I don't believe in fairytales so...

"Well, yeah. But... I don't know. This seems to be too good to be true," I replied and he just put his head down. I paused for several seconds then decided to say something more. "But... that doesn't mean I can't take a pill and believe this story..." I smiled and the happiness went back to his face.

"So that means..." he started.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well... I have an idea. Why don't we go out for dinner tomorrow?" he said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah. That'd be awesome, but what about this? What happened today..." I asked.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow. I promise. Now it's a little late. Why don't we go back to your house?"

"Okay," I said a little disappointed. I thought he was gonna ask me to be his girlfriend, but he didn't. We got to my house and we were in the living room. My parents and sisters weren't there as usual. We were sitting on the couch and practically just staring at each other. Joe was getting too close to me again, but this time I had the strength to stop him before things became too serious here.

"Wait," I said with a soft voice.

"What?" he asked, exalted.

"Well, I don't think we should kiss here. My parents could come home any second. So..." I explained. Suddenly his cell phone rang.

_RING! It's an S.O.S.! Don't want a second chance_... Really? His ringtone? Haha!

"Hey mom, what's up?" he answered. I guess it was his mom. "Oh, right now? I am kinda in the middle of something." He looked at me and winked. "Oh, fine. I'll be there in a few minutes then. Yeah, no prob. Love ya too. Bye." He hung up and explained to me why he had to leave. I went to the door and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He left, and I went upstairs. I lied down in my bed and remembered everything that happened today. Everything was a fairytale, and I just couldn't believe it was real. I decided to call Miley to tell her everything.

She picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hey Miley! How are you?" I answered.

"Oh, hey Demi! I've been better than ever. But, er... Weren't you mad at me because of our sleepover?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. I was, but you wouldn't imagine what happened to me..." I said thinking back about everything with Joe.

"Really? And yeah, you wouldn't know what happened to me either!" she replied.

I was thinking and just said, "Tell me all about it!"

"Are you sure? It's gonna be a_ LONG_ convo, dude," she made sure I was okay with listening to her _LONG_ convo about her day. I was.

"Of course! I don't mind! 'Cause mine is really long too, so you'll have to stick with it! Ha!" I answered and smiled to myself.

"Well, okay. I'll tell you the details since you left this morning," my best friend said.

"I was kinda sad because you got mad at me so I decided to call Nick and cancel the sorta 'date' we had, but he didn't pick up, so I took a shower and kept up with my day 'til I got a text from him. It said, 'Hey Miley, I'll pick you up in an hour. DON'T FORGET ABOUT OUR DATE! Love, Nicholas.' So now I couldn't even tell him that I had to cancel. I was about to call you when I heard someone was knocking the door. My mom opened it and screamed 'MILEY! Someone's looking for ya!' Suddenly, everything went down. He was there, and, well, let's just say I wasn't looking like a princess. So I grabbed the first dress and boots I saw and went downstairs. 'Hey Miley,' he said. My mom asked with curiosity as always, 'Miley, who's this lovely boy?' 'His name is Nicholas, he's from my school,' I replied. 'Well, nice to meet you, Nicholas. I'm Tish. Miley's mother.' 'Nice to meet you, Tish,' he answered with a smile. 'So Miley, we better get going,' he said to me. 'Yeah, Mom, I'll be back later, okay?' I said with a smile to my mom. We went to his house, and it was bigger than something _big_. It looked like a castle, no joke. It certainly did. We got in, and, yeah, he opened the door for me. Such a gentleman! We got into a room with a piano and a lot more musical instruments. 'You can sit here with me, Miles.' He smiled and made this weird move with his hand on the piano bench. We talked and talked and played with the piano for like an hour and a half, 'til he said, 'Do you want to eat something Miles?' 'Oh, yeah, sure.' 'Awesome. Let's go to the kitchen,' he replied. We went to the kitchen, and I don't really know what happened. I was thinking that hopefully we'll eat peanut butter and chocolate sandwiches because they're my favorite. He actually was putting chocolate in his sandwich. He asked me if I wanted some because he said they were his favorite combination. I was shocked. Everybody thinks that's gross! Besides me of course! A little banner appeared in my mind saying _SOUL MATES._ I know, that was totally rushing things up, but, like, what could I think? 'Yeah, I love chocolate, too, and yes, it's my fave combination, too!' I smiled and he just stared at me like he was looking at some kind of gorgeous painting. I felt like he was admiring every single part of my face and body. We sat at the table and started eating. He couldn't stop staring at me, and well, I couldn't keep my eyes off him either, and we were just smiling, giggling, and stuff. He stood up and sat next to me. He smiled and said, 'You're gorgeous, Miley. I don't know why you don't have a boyfriend.' I was in blank, I mean, Nicholas Jonas just told me that! What the heck?! 'Thank you,' I blushed, 'and I certainly don't know. Boys are stupid, and I have never met someone who's worth it... until now,' I replied. 'You've never... what was the last thing you said?' 'Um, nothing. Forget it,' I said a little nervous. 'No, really, tell me, I promise I won't say anything!' he chuckled and continued in a more serious manner, 'No, like, seriously Miley, tell me.' 'No,' I laughed. 'C'mon!' He hugged me and told me to tell him. He was so warm, and his arms were so toned and, just, amazing! 'Okay,' I said. Before the silence could become longer than a few moments, I ran and told him that if he could find me, I'd tell him. Yeah, it was childish, but I didn't care. I was standing behind a tree and thinking, what if he... I don't know. I was imagining things and started walking. His garden was so huge and full of roses; perfect for a song, I thought. I felt someone behind me, and when I looked back he was there, and he caught me! He pulled me closer and stared into my eyes. He whispered into my ear, 'I won,' and he smiled, beaming from ear to ear. I couldn't help but looking down because, if I look up, I would totally faint there. He grabbed my chin, so I would look up at him. Then he just pulled me even closer and kissed me on the lips. I could feel his lips moving like fire flames; really hot and aggressive. I was feeling the passion, so I couldn't help but return the kiss. I started moving my lips as fast as I could like he was doing so. Then he did something, so I could feel his breath inside my mouth. Oh, it was memorable. He started slowing down and stopped the kiss. He kissed my forehead, and we went back into the house. I was confused, so I followed him to the music studio. He started playing the piano, and I just stared at him. He was so quiet. 'Nick? What was that for?' I asked confused. 'Well, I honestly don't know, Miley,' he replied a little confused, too. I felt he was concerned about something, but I didn't want to ask him. 'So... I'm a little confused. Explain to me please,' I demanded. 'Well, as you already know... I like you... A lot. You're one of a kind... and when I'm with you, I feel totally different in the world. But this is happening so fast... and... I'm afraid to get hurt,' he said, looking down. 'And also... I don't know if you feel the same about me. I honestly hope so... because I had to confess this to you 'cause I was dying inside with this secret.' 'I hope you're as happy as I am right now. You just told me you like me in the most sweetest way someone has ever told me... and about getting hurt. I'm afraid, too, so we can just go slow, get to know each other, but yeah, I do like you too... A lot.' I smiled and looked up at him, then gave him a kiss on the check then we..."

Miley's mom was about to come into her room.

"Gah! My mom is coming! I'll finish telling you later! Bye Dems!" Miley said. Then she hung up. She hung up on me! Well, I guess she had an awesome date, too. We're both kinda confused with these two brothers. Yeah, I wonder if something could happen there. Seriously? Us dating two brothers that just happen to be the... JONAS BROTHERS? Yowza!


	8. The Beginning

Chapter 8: The Beginning

The next day at school I saw Miley at the library searching something for some random report we had to do for the next week. It was weird seeing Miley working on a report because she never actually works. Usually she's with me and while she listens to her ipad I make the hard work, and well that's just how Miley is and I don't mind at all doing it all by myself. But anyways, I was kinda wondering why she was working so I went to her table and asked her "Miles, what are you doing? I asked confused. "I'm finishing our report for next week. Why are you asking?" she replied. She was so concentrate that I didn't want to avoid that awesome job she was doing and for the first time she'll do the hard work and with everything happening so fast between me and Joe, I decided to rest a little bit. "Umm, but you don't need any help? I asked. "Not really, I'm almost done with it" she replied with a huge smile, bigger than usual, so I kinda figured out she was going to see Nick after finishing the report. "Oh awesome, and Miles you didn't finish telling me everything last nite.." I said with curiosity. She just stared at me for a few seconds and.. "Sit down, I'm gonna finish telling you.." she said.

So, yeah she told me everything with every little detail and apparently that was the best day in her life. I told her everything about my sorta "date" with Joe too.

"No kidding Dems! So you're actually going on a second date with him?" she said really excited and happy.

"Yeah, hopefully it will turn out awesome." I said with some sad voice.

"Why you sound so down Demi?" she asked really worried.

"It's nothing.." I got up and started walking from one side to another. "It's just I thought he was going to ask me to be his girlfriend on our sorta 'date' and he didn't. So, I don't have that big expectations for today's dinner." I said with the same voice and looking down. Miley got up and lifted my chin, she made me look up and told me "Demi, you're a beautiful gitl, I'm sure he'll ask someday and if he doesn't then he really doesn't know what he's losing" she said very convinced. That definitely cheered me up because I had no expectations for this "date" because I didn't wanna get hurt but now, I feel something deep inside and something is telling me that this might be a night I will never forget.

Miley finished our report while I was reading a magazine. After that we went to our lockers to look for some books and then we were going to go to Miley's house to get ready for our dates for that night. We picked up our books and then we went to Miley's house. Her mom greeted us as always and we went directly upstairs. Miley and I were looking into her mom's, her sister's and her closet for the perfect outfit . After an hour and a half we gave up and we were going to go shopping because there wasn't anything special for that night.

Suddenly, her mom knocked the door, Miley opened. "Hey girls, I was wondering if you'd like a snack or something?" she asked gently.

"Um, no thanks mom. We were just leaving to the mall" Miles replied with strange tone.

"Everything okay girls? Can I help you guys with something?" she asked in the kindest way.

"No thanks mom" Miley replied.

She was a bit cold with her mom because she knew her mom only had 80's clothes so she didn't want to waste our precious time in that moment but I didn't know that. "Well, if you can find us a perfect dress for each one of us that would be awesome" I said to Miley's mom.

Miley stared at me with some kinda look trying to say to me "NOOOOOOOOO" I figured that out because I knew those eyes, big blue eyes screaming that to me. "I think I have the perfect thing for you girls" Miley's mother smiled to us. "Follow me" she replied. We went to the basement. "C'mon girls" she said. She went into the dark basement. When we less notice she was back with a huge box on her arms. She opened the box while she was telling us a little story.

"You now Demi, Miley never asks me advices for fashion or even for what she should wear to go on a date. She says I'm so old fashion that she doesn't even want to waste her time trying to get an opinion of me. I also know she's not happy that I'm 'helping' you guys with this outfit but I've never helped her and I want this the first time.." she finally opened the box and started looking for something in there. "Wow, now that I remember, I haven't open this box since my high school prom.." she continued while Miles with her eyes wide open looked at me with some kinda anger inside.

"Yay! I found them, I knew they were still here.." her mom said really excited. She picked two bags, one pink and one black. She gave me the black one and she gave Miley the pink one. "Go ahead, try it on and finish your hair and make up. When you girls are done go downstairs and I'll be waiting for you." she said and I couldn't even say thanks to her when she was already out of the room.

Miley and I went to finish our make up and hair. We didn't open the bags till we were almost ready. I got into the bathroom and opened the bag. There was a gorgeous black dress in there. I tried it on and looked myself in the mirror. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I even thought I looked pretty for mself and I never think that of me. I went to Miley's bedroom and she was wearing a beautiful pink dress. She looked gorgeous, pretty and I couldn't even describe how beautiful she looked. "Wow, Demi you look beautiful!" she said with a smile. "Thanks, you look beautiful too" I replied with a shy smile. We both went downstairs to show Miley's mom how everything turned out. When she saw us she just smiled and said "I told ya. Beautiful."

"Thanks for everything mommy, I love you." Miley hugged her mom and we heard someone knocking the door. Miley's mom went and told them to come in. Joe and Nick stared at us with their mouths half open. Nick was eating Miley with his look and just couldn't stop smiling at her and her mom. Joe was standing there paralyzed with his mouth open, staring at me without saying anything. Finally I got closer and whispered to him "You can close your mouth now, there are some flies in here" I giggled. He closed his mouth and said "SPEACHLESS" I smiled at him and Nick said "we better get going guys." He said bye to Miley's mom and she waved from the door to the car. We were going on a double date? I didn't know that. What's more perfect than being on your dream date with a perfect guy than being with your best friend at the same time? Nothing. They took us to a fancy restaurant.

Why should I describe everything if you guys already know every detail was perfect? We had meat for dinner and we laughed at everything the guys said. We just kept on smiling and we had the best time of our lives. It was still early but they decided to leave the restaurant. I thought "how boring, I'm gonna get to my house really early", but I was totally wrong.

"Why don't we take a walk?" Joe asked me really serious. "Yeah" I smiled. We took a walk and start talking about life. He told me a lot of random things about his life and then asked about mine. "So, we've been talking only about my life, it's time to hear about yours" he said while he wiggled his eyebrows. "Well, there's nothing much you need to know." I said looking down and giggling. "I want to know about your hopes and dreams" he said.

"Okay. Actually, I've never tell anyone this but one of my biggest dreams is to be a singer someday." I told him blushing a little. "Really? Well, show me what you've got" he said with curiosity. "Well, I've never sung in front of someone and well.. I don't think.." "I know you can do it, remember: I'll be with you all the time" he interrupted. I quickly thought about it and even though I was nervous because I didn't even know if I was talented I tried to put everything behind and said "Okay but don't laugh at me" I asked him seriously. "I promise" he said looking at me with those beautiful eyes he has. We both stayed quiet for like 2 minutes while I was thinking which song should I sing to him. I figured out that it will be awesome for someone to hear my song "Until You're Mine" because that one makes me think about him and I actually finished writing it after I met him at that club. I got nerve and started singing. While I sang he was just staring at me the whole time and smiling plus he was really focus on the song, I guess. I got to my highest notes with that song and ended it.

"So.. What do you think?" I asked him with a smile. He stared at me for like 3 minutes, no kidding he was like..gone. "Joe?" I asked a little worried. "WOW" he said with his mouth and eyes wide open. "You definitely made me go chicken skinned" I smiled. "like seriously what a voice you've got!" he finished.

"Thanks a lot Joe. But I don't think I'm that good" I replied looking down. He got closer to me, gently lifted my chin, looked me deeply in the eyes and said "Yes, you are" I couldn't stop smiling and staring from his eyes to his mouth, from his eyes to his mouth . "This is the perfect time for a kiss" I thought for myself. He suddenly made some move with his arms, took my neck and pushed it to his and we started kissing. I felt how his passion and love were passing through his blood to mine. He couldn't stop his lips and I wasn't going to stop him. We spent around 3 minutes and then we both started loosing breath. He gently stopped the kiss, step by step. He looked at me again and whispered "Demi, will you be my girlfriend?" I felt like everything was spinning around, there was a huge rush of adrenaline going through my veins and my heart beats were so loud as a rock concert inside my chest. "Yes" I answered with a huge smile and kissed him again with such a strong movement that he could barely stop me. He grabbed my arms and stopped the kiss. I was confused but then he said "We should go back now. It's getting late and I don't want to piss off my mother in law" he smiled. I just laughed and started walking so we could get to the car. Suddenly I remembered about Miley and Nick… where were they?


	9. My Fairytale Miley's Story

Chapter 9: My Fairytale

(Told by MILEY)

Demi and Joe went for a walk and they just left Nick and me alone. I am so nervous. "Miley I want to show you something" he said. I moved my head and just followed him. "What are you gonna show me?" I asked with curiosity. "You'll see it very soon" he replied. We kept on walking, apparently it was a long walk. "Is it too long nick?" I asked a little tired because I was walking with heels. "Not really" he replied with a smile. I was about to tell him that we should hurry up because we didn't know anything about Demi and Joe when he told me "From now on, keep your eyes closed, take me by the hand and I'll be your eyes just for a few okay?" he said with the kindest voice. I couldn't say no so I just took him by the hand and he kept walking. I felt like those silly games in kindergarten where someone covers your eyes and leads you to the place you have to be saying things like "be careful with those rocks" or "now there are two stairs" and stuff. He actually didn't tell me those silly things but I just felt like playing those games.

I didn't even feel the time when he said "Now, open them" with a strong voice. I opened and I was stunned. He took me to a beautiful immense ROSE GARDEN. It was full of big red roses in a heart shape. They all were with such a strong color, so they must be cared by someone very very picky, I thought by myself. I was speechless. He looked at me smiling and said "So, do you like it?" I could barely speak but I could definitely say "Yes! T-this is gorgeous-s" Yeah, I was stuttering again. "Well, I've been working on this since early in the morning, just for you." he showed me his huge smile. I couldn't believe it. What kind of guy builds a huge rose garden only for a girl and in only one day by himself and no one else? WOW. I think I must be very special. "Oh Nick, you shouldn't but this is so wonderful, perfect." I said with water in my eyes, it was so beautiful that it made me wanna cry. "Miles, are you okay? But you did like it didn't you?" he sounded worried. "Oh, yes Nick. Like I said, it's just perfect and yes I am okay don't worry." He took me by the hand and we kept on walking till we got to the center of the rose garden. When we were at the center he put his hand in his pocket. "Miley, I have something to ask you" he said with some shaking in his hands. "Aha, what's it about?" I said very calmed. "Well, I want to tell you that you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my whole life and as you already know I like you.. A lot." he said with some fear in his eyes.

"So, I want to ask you if you want to be my girlfriend?" he was shaking when he asked me. I just smiled and said "why are you shaking? Of curse I want, you silly." He smiled at me and got closer for a kiss. I grabbed his neck and pushed it to my face and we started kissing. While we kissed I felt I was in my own fairy tale world and I've never felt that way before. Something happened. A lot of lights turned on and some waterfalls were seen with them. Everything was so beautiful.

"You made me wanna love you, and you've accomplished" I told him very happy.

He smiled, took me by the hand and said "we should go now, Joe and Demi are probably freaking out because we aren't there.

We went back to check if they were there and they weren't. Both of us got a little worried because it was almost time to go home for both of us (Demi and I) and of curse Nick didn't wanna cause a bad impression to his new mother-in-law, (cough) to my mom. So I decided to call Demi and Nick called Joe. It didn't occur to us that they might be already in the car. I called Demi first.

"Hello?" she answered. "DEMETRIADEVONNELOVATO!" I said freaking out. "What happened Miley? Where are you guys? She asked very concerned. "What? We've been waiting for you guys!" I said a little confused. "Well, I'm at the car with Joe and we had no sign of any of you"

She replied. I was confused so I just told her "Okay, we'll be right there" and hung up. I told Nick they were in the car waiting for us so we just went there, got in the car and went on our way home. Nick and I were in the back and we were holding hands. Joe was driving and he was holding Demi's hand too so I figured out that they were now dating too. This was just surreal to me. I, Miley Cyrus was dating Nick Jonas. Yes, from the band The Jonas Brothers, and I wasn't even a crazy fan. HA.

We got to my house and Demi was gonna stay there for the night because her parents weren't in town. The boys went and left us in the door. It was really like a fairytale, we both (Demi and I) said: "Bye sweety, goodnight and thanks" and they both answered to each of us: "Dream with me love." I kissed Nick and Joe kissed Demi. We finally got into the house and went directly to my room. My mom sleeping but she heard us got in so she went and knocked my room. I opened the door. "hey girls, how did everything go?" she asked a little sleepy. "It was all good mom" I replied. "I'm glad I have a new son-in-law, so, goodnight girls" she winked an eye and left. I just looked at Demi and we both laughed. She told me everything Joe said to her and I did the exact thing.

We were all dreamy and sleepy so we went to bed as soon as we finished talking.

"A night I will never forget" I thought for myself.


	10. A Big Opportunity

**Chapter 10: A Big Opportunity**

**(Told by DEMI)**

It was really early in the morning. I woke up and Miley wasn't in her bed. It was Sunday so she couldn't be jogging as she does on week days. I went downstairs and heard some kind of music. I went to the living room and she was playing the piano, I think she was trying to write a song or something. I stayed there, spying on her because I didn't want to interrupt. She actually started singing a little. Fifteen minutes later she finally finished the song. She started singing and the lyrics where something like this "When my world is falling apart and there's no life to break up the door that's when I look at you. When the waves are flooding the shores and there's no.." she turned around and saw me behind the cauch. She stopped and stared at me. "what were you doing Demi? Where you spying on me?" she said with some anger on her voice.

I looked at her with some puppy eyes and said "well, technically no but sorry, it's just I had curiosity". She half-smiled to me and said "well, okay. So, what do you think about the song?"

"I think it's gorgeous" I answered with a huge smile.

"You are a very good writer" I said with proud on my eyes.

"Thanks" she blushed.

"A little bird told me you are very good at this too" she affirmed.

"Oh, well maybe but I don't really think that" I replied.

"Well if I don't hear it I can't judge" she smiled.

That was a phrase to tell me SING and I did. "Before I fall, too fast; kiss me quick, but make it last.. So I can see how badly this will hurt me, when you say goodbye.." She just stared at me the whole time and finally said "you are a very good writer Demi, and such a talented singer, so proud of you" she smiled and hugged me.

"Why don't we take a walk? It's a little cold outside" I asked. "Awesome, I'll get my coat okay?" she replied.

We both got our coats and went outside for a walk. It was cold but it was really nice. We were just laughing and goofing around when we saw Nick and Joe walking to us. We smiled and they smiled back. They got to where we were. "Hey girls" Nick said. We answered with a nervous "Hi" and they both smiled. Joe rapidly held my hand and we kept on walking.

"Do you girls want to go have a cup of coffee at our house? He asked in the most kindest way possible.

"Yeah sure" we both answered.

We kept walking till we got to the boys' house. It was enormous, so pretty with a huge garden. We went in there being a little shy and we sat in the living room while they were going to bring us the cup of coffee. Suddenly, a man came in and it wasn't their dad or older brother Kevin. He was tall, very good looking I must say.

"Good morning" he said.

"Good morning sir" we both answered in a chorus.

A few minutes passed and the boys were back with our cups of coffee. Nick got surprised when he saw the mysterious man but Joe didn't.

"Hey Jack" Joe said with a special welcome to apparently "Jack".

"Hey dude, how you've been?" the man answered.

"Nothing much. Oh by the way, these are Demi and Miley. Demi is my girlfriend and Miley is Nick's girlfriend. " Nick coughed a little.

"Once again, nice to meet you both" Jack said.

"He's our agent" Joe replied to me.

Now I got everything, it was probably for their new album. We said hi again and then Joe whispered something to "Jack". He assented with his face and went to another room. Joe called me while Miley and Nick sat there and started talking. Joe told me to got into the room where Jack got into. I opened the door and he wasn't there. I think it was a music studio because they had tons of instruments and mics and stuff.

"Demi, why don't you play one of your songs to me now?" Joe whispered into my hear. I just nodded with my head and went directly to the piano. I played and sang "Trainwreck" for him and yeah, he loved every second of it. When I finished his agent opened the door and he started clapping. I was a little confused. Joe smiled to me and said "Well, I have a surprise for you. Go ahead Jack." he looked at his agent while he said to me "You are a very very talented girl Demi and we would like to see your talent to be spread all over the world." I was a little baffled.

That seriously couldn't be what I was thinking. Right? That was just too good to be truth.

Jack looked at me, took my hand and said "I just got you a deal to see the boys producer to check things for your debut album" he smiled. I couldn't believe it. I mean, this had to be a joke. My debut album? Really? "What?" I asked extremely confused.

"Well, I was thinking that I could help you to make your dream come true" Joe said to me a little ashamed.

"What? But like, this is no joke right? It's just I can't believe it. I'm shocked." I replied.

"Well, everything happened very fast but you inspire me trust and I'm sure you'll be ready for this challenge in your life" the agent said. "So, will you take this opportunity? It's up to you." he looked at me very serious.

I quickly thought about it and well, my mom didn't know anything about this whole thing. Plus I've never told her I want to be a singer or my biggest dream. And she was in Australia for the moment. I think I need to analyze this very well.

"I'd be happy to take it but the thing is that I need to talk to my mom about it and currently she is out of the country so, is this a decision of the moment or can I tell you tomorrow? I asked hoping that he wouldn't mind.

He stared at me, "hmmm, I can't wait. But don't make it later than tomorrow okay?" he winked an eye. Joe smiled and I smiled too.

"Okay then, my job is done here" Jack said, he was about to leave when I remember something important. "Sir!" hang on." I said to him from across the whole room. "Yes, Demi?" he asked confused. "Well, I want to ask you something. Are you looking for more talents like me? And like me I mean, new singers/writers for your company?" He stared and analyzed what I said.

"Actually, we are. Why? Are you asking?" Mr. Jack asked me.

"It's just, I know someone who is a very talented girl. She's pretty and has a great voice." I affirmed. Joe just stared at me the whole time.

"Who is that?" Jack asked very curious.

"It's my best friend. I think you should listen to her voice. She is really awesome." I answered.

"Miley?" Joe said. I nodded with my head and his agent just smiled and gave me his card, winked an eye and left. I couldn't be happier. So now what? I'm gonna be famous. Really? I MEAN REALLY? My life couldn't be better.


	11. Remembering

**Chapter 11: Remembering..**

Joe walked me home and kissed me for a goodbye. I waved at him and then opened the door. I called my mom, it was 4:30 in Australia. She answered and I told her everything that happened to me in just a few days. She gave me the permission so I could make a deal with the company and start my debut album. I couldn't be happier. Apparently, since Joe appeared in my life everything just keeps getting better.

I went upstairs and looked for a towel. I really needed a shower. Looking for it, I found an old scrap book from my old school. I started looking at it. Wow. I remembered every single of my old friends. It was a little emotional to remember all those good times we had together.

You might not know but Miley and I got separated when finishing kindergarten. Her parents took her to Canada for a few years while I stayed in Texas. I missed her so much in that period of time. I remember saying to my mom that she was and will be my only one best friend, of curse I was too little to know that.

In elementary school, I met this girl named Selena. Since we first met, Selena and I just clicked and became best friends in less than a second. We graduated together from elementary school and went to the same high school. We were inseparable. We spent together every weekend. Either at her house or at my house. We went to acting classes together and never got tired of each other. We even got a nickname "Delena" which is the mixture of our names in one. People often got confused and thought we were sisters. When I was with her everything was alright and we were just one and the same. Unfortunately, one day my step-dad got a new job here, in California. So we had to move. Selena and I cried so much because we had to separate, she was my best friend and I loved her too much to just walk away. We both promised we'd keep in touch. By letter, e-mail, phone or whatever. And we made a pact, no matter what the other one will always be the other ones best friend. I wrote letters to her everyday and she did that too. I did the same with Miley when she was in Canada. My first day at this school was different.

A girl made me drop my books on purpose and another girl helped me to pick them up. When I saw the girls face I was shocked. IT WAS MILEY. We both smiled and hugged. I remember she said "DEMI!" with a huge smile on her face.

"Miles! But what are you doin here? Aren't you supposed to be in Canada?" I asked her.

"We moved here this week because of my dad's job, I couldn't write you a letter because we are still in a hotel" she said with a lot of adrenaline in her voice.

I remembered I couldn't believe my best friend was there with me again. Since that moment, Miley and I recovered the time we lost when she moved and got even more inseparable than we were when we were kids.

About Selena, I still write to her. She tells me everything that's going on in her life and I do the same. But when I told her about Miley being here again, well I don't know if it's just me or she definitely changed.. a lot. She is colder with me when she writes me letters. Now we don't talk a lot like we used too, I figured out she might be jealous or she found someone who can replace me. Miley is my best friend since kindergarten but Selena, she made my sadness go away and made me smile like I never did before. She'll always be my best friend too. So what? I can't have two best friends? BLAH.

All that came to my mind by only opening my scrap book with tons of Selena's photos at the beginning of high school. I started to miss her so I decided it was time to call her. I grabbed the phone and called her. I was extremely excited to hear her voice after a year and a half without talking.

I was bummed when I heard "This number is no longer available, consult your company". I guess that means she moved and not even tell me about it. Well, I think she definitely found my replacement. At first I was kinda sad but then I thought "I don't need someone in my life that doesn't want me in their life" and went to shower.

Joe called me later that day and we talked for like 4 hours. He's just perfect. My mom got home at night and I went to greet her.

"Hey momma! How was your trip?" I asked really interested.

"It was really good, productive and relaxing" she smiled. She sat at the dinner table and started to take of her shoes.

"But tiring too. Oh, darling how did it went the whole album thing?" she asked to me.

"Umm, I wanted to talk to you in person before I make any decision" I cleared it up.

I explained her every single detail and told her about the contract. She agreed with it.

"I think it's fantastic that you can make your dream become true" she said. I was surprised, as far as I remembered I had never told her that that was my biggest dream in life.

"How do you know it's one of my dreams mommy?" I asked with curiosity.

"Oh honey, well I've always known that. And even though you think I've never heard you sing, I have and I can tell, you are awesome" she confessed.

I just stared at her with some kinda surprised look.

She smiled and said "Well, let me know when you are going to sign the contract so I can go with you and goodnite darling" she said and gave me a kiss on the forehead.. I went upstairs, changed and called Joe to say goodnight, then I fell asleep very quickly.


	12. She's Back!

**Chapter 12: She's BACK!**

I woke up in the morning and got ready to go to school. School Bus picked me up and I run up to Miley and Nick in the parking lot.

"Hey Dems!" Miley said.

"Hi Demi" Nick smiled.

"Oh, hey guys what's up?" I answered.

They said they were fine and everything was alright while Nick grabbed Miley's hips I turned around and saw Joe walking over where we were.

"Hey sweets" he said with a soft voice.

"Hey Joe" I said and gave him a quick kiss.

The principal was around and if he caught us kissing it would be our end. We were just hanging out when the bell rang. We all went to our respective classes. I had Biology, Nick and Miley had Grammar and Joe had Gymnastic.

"We'll be having a soccer game after class, are you going?" he asked me.

"Oh, yeah sure my fave sport yay!" I said with a sarcastic tone.

He laughed and said "Okay, it's at 3 o'clock. I'll wait for you outside your Art classroom" he winked and eye, kissed me and left with Miley and Nick.

I was all by myself to go to the Lab. I got there and there was just one table available with no partner. I was really good at it so I didn't need one. Miss Ryan got to the classroom and started with the class.

"Good morning students, I'd like to introduce your new classmate. Come here sweetie" she said to the girl that was outside the classroom.

She walked in. I looked up and saw her. I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. It was just so surreal so I did an involuntary move, just stood up and shouted "SELENA!" She stared at me like everyone else including Miss Ryan. Yes, it was definitely her. She smiled and ran to hug me. Everyone was so confused about what just happened.

Miss Ryan was staring at us and just asked "did you girls know each other?" we both answered at the same time. "She's my best friend".

As we answered we just laughed and smiled. Obviously she sat next to me. We spent the whole Lab class laughing and the teacher was paying too much attention on us because we were noisy but because I am one of her best students she standed it and at the end she gave me a note. I read it while we were on t he hallway and it said "You are better than this". At first I felt bad but then I just didn't care because I was with Selena and that was all that mattered. She went to her locker, which was a little far from mine while I picked up some things for my Art Class.

Suddenly Miley scared me.

"DEMS!" she screamed.

I jumped and said "Miles! Oh gosh, you totally scared me!".

She laughed very hard and said "Sorray. Oh Dems, you are going to the soccer game aren't you?"

"Yeppers, I'm going and you?" I asked.

"Yess! Nick is playing so I must go to see him" she answered really excited.. "I'll be waiting for you on the soccer field benches kay?"

"Awesome" I replied. She waved and left to her class.

At the exact moment Miley left, Selena got closer to me and said "So, are ya ready?" with a smile on her face.

"Yup, let's go" I smiled back.

On our way to Art Class I couldn't help but notice that everyone was staring at Sel. At first I thought it was because she was new in school but then I noticed that almost every boy was staring at her. Yeah, she was that pretty. We got to the Art Classroom and while we waited for the teacher to come, I told Selly that I had a boyfriend.

"No way Demi! I have to meet him today" she said super excited.

I just laughed and replied "Okay dude take it easy. There'll be a soccer match when this class finishes. We're definitely going so you can meet him too kay?"

"Awesome Sauce" she jumped from her cheer.

The bell rang and we both took our bags and as we were walking through the door I saw Joe out there waiting for me and I just instantly smiled. I ran to hug him and kiss him. He received me with his big arms and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Suddenly, I remembered about Sel. She stayed watching us from the classroom door so I called her.

"Hey Sel come over here". She walked till she got to us and Joe smiled at her, she smiled back and I introduced them.

"Joe this is Selena, one of my best friends in the world. Sel, this is my boyfriend Joe" I smiled and let them talk.

"Oh hi Sel" he smiled to her and she replied "Hello there Joseph" while she winked an eye so we all laughed of her sillyness.

"We better hurry up love, because it's almost time for me to play with Nick and Kevo" Joe said with some rush in his voice.

I noticed he was nervous for the game so I just nodded with my head and we all walked really fast. We got to the boys locker room and said goodbye and good luck to my boyfriend.

"Gudluck honey. I will be there watching you. Remember that I love you." I kissed him and he kissed me back.

"I love you too babe. I'll be watching you and thinking of you the whole time. I promise" he kissed me again.

I wish that moment would have lasted the eternity but his coach was calling him to change.

"Love you, wish me luck" he kissed my forehead and left.

I just stood there for like five minutes to go back to the reality. Sel was with me and she started shaking me to go back to the reality.

"Earth calling Demi! It's gonna be late for the game dude wake up" she literally yelled at me while she was still shaking my body.

"okay okay!" I replied and we went to the soccer field.

I remembered that Miley told me she will be waiting for me on the benches.

"Hey Sel, I want you to meet someone" I told her.

"Cool. Who?" she answered.

I was thinking of how should I introduce them because they were both my best friends, in a different way. Should I go for it like Sel this is my bf and Miles this is my bf or what? I'm kinda confused now.

"A good friend of mine" I replied to Sel and we kept walking.

Miley saw me going over where she was and waved at me but just stared at Selena wondering who she was.

"Look there she is" I pointed at Miley to show Selena who I wanted her to meet. We went over there and I just let it flow.

"Hey Miles" i said.

"Hey Dems" Miley answered a little confused.

"Look, this is Selena. Sel, this is Miley" They both stared at each other for like a minute and then reacted at the situation.

"Oh, hello. Sorry I was just gone for a second Ha. I'm Miley, nice to meet you" Miley smiled to Sel and she smiled back.

"Nice to meet you Miley, I am Selena" They gave each other a kiss on the cheek and we sat on the benches to watch the boys play.

"Look they're about to start!" Miley told me super excited.

We all stayed quiet for a bit till Sel said something.

"Dems, I'm wondering, Joe said he and his brothers were going to play rite?" she asked me.

"Yep. Why?" I answered while Miley instantly jumped over the bench and yelled "Go Nick! You can do it honey!".

Selena answered me back "Well, are they cute?".

Before I could even answer that Miley told her "Well, his big bro has been in a relationship for two years and his young bro has a girlfriend which occurs to be me" she smiled.

Selena was bummed. "Oh, awesome" she answered and stayed quite the whole game.

Miley and I were super excited cheering the guys and watching them play. Even Joe dedicated me a goal. That was the sweetest thing he could have ever done to me. The game was over and yeah, they won! I was so proud of them that I didn't care about Joe's sweat. I went to hug him, kiss him and congratulate him. All of us went and I took the chance to introduce Sel to Nick and Kevin.

"Guys, I want to introduce to you my friend Selena. Sel this is Kev and this is Nick" I stared at Selena and she was staring at Nick in some special way.

It felt really awkward because it looked like she had a crush on him and the same thing with him. Miley was looking upset and she just left the field while Nick and Selena were still staring at each other till Kev shook Nick's shoulder.

"Dude, Miley is gone. I think she's mad about something" he sounded worried.

"What? I'm gonna go look for her. Nice to meet you. Selena right?" Nick looked at Sel.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." she replied with some kindness on her voice.

This was not good. She had a crush on Nick. I could tell. Here it comes DRAMA.


	13. A Secret

**Chapter 13: A Secret**

Selena and I couldn't talk after the game so I went to her new house and met her family once again. I remembered them just the way they looked like. I missed them so much, I mean, they are like my second family. I hugged her mom and waved at her step dad. I went upstairs to her room and she was still into the sporty hippie thing.

I opened the door, she looked up and said. "Hey dude". I waved at her and she was typing something on her laptop.

"Selena.." I didn't finish the phrase.

"What?" she looked at me.

"It's just, I don't know if I'm making ideas in my head but.. I know you since we were little and I know when you like something or… someone" I looked down and I could feel the way she was staring at me with some kinda madness in her eyes.

"You mean Nick right?" she answered very serious.

"Well, yeah" I nodded a little shy.

"Well, Demi you really know me. I can't lie to you but the thing is that today I noticed you are very close to this girl Miley so I don't know if I can tell you my things" she replied. I got confused because she didn't even answer my question.

"You didn't answer Selena. You have a crush on him right?" I asked her once again.

"No.." she replied. I felt some relief but then she opened her mouth again and finish the sentence "I have the biggest crush on him" And there she goes with that stupid answer I was afraid off. Now, what am I supposed to do? Tell Miley? Or what?

"I'm telling you this because I trust you and I know you won't tell this girl Miley." she said when she noticed me a little uncomfortable.

I didn't know what to answer. She was definitely one of my best friends but Miley, she has always been there for me.

"But, having a crush is not that serious right? I mean he has a girlfriend who is Miles so you will get over him and it's all done.. . Right?" I said with some insecurity of what she was going to answer.

"I just have four words to tell you: Love is a BATTLEFIELD." I was shocked!. That meant that she was not gonna give up. She was going to try to "steal" Miley's boyfriend.

"I can't believe you just said that. Honestly, I thought you were better than what you are planning to do" I truthfully told her.

"Well, then you don't really know me that much. I think this time we've been separated you changed me a little with that girl. Better, you replaced me. Which it's all good I get that but I just trusted you one of my secrets and I'm expecting you to keep it that way. You have to promise me you won't tell anyone about this conversation we just had" she said without a blink.

I was between a gun and a wall, I think the least I could do was saving that secret right?.

"Okay, I promise" I looked at her really upset.

"I gotta go now" I finished.

"Okay, C'ya tomorrow at school" she smiled to me.

**How could she even smile? She definitely has change a lot, this was totally unexpected. I went to my house to clear my mind in a bath tub. I needed to relax after this. I don't know how am I gonna keep this secret.**


	14. It's Confusing

**Chapter 14: It's Confusing.**

Three days after my chat with Selena, I met Miley at the library after school. We were supposed to read "Romeo and Juliet" and dramatize it in front of the class. We were going to play different scenes but they had to be a sequence of the other one so we needed to work together. She was going to be Juliet just like me and Nick and Joe were going to be Romeo.

"Hey Dems!" Miley hugged me when I got to the library.

Every time I looked at her I couldn't stop thinking about the thing Selena told me. I felt like I was betraying Miley but at the same time I would betray Selena. Like I said before, I'm between a gun and a wall.

"So, have you thought about which scenes should we play?" she asked me.

"Not really, I've been a little distracted these days" I answered.

She looked at me and said with a little concern "Really? Why is that?".

"I can't tell you" I thought for myself.

"Jeez, I don't know. Probably I'm just a little overwhelmed because of school and the album thing. There are a lot of things in my mind now" I replied very careless about the topic.

"Oh well, I'm sure everything is going to be just fine" she tried to cheer me up and continued with her reading.

I was there in presence but in mind I was somewhere else. I couldn't stop thinking about the secret and then I remembered something important.

"Miles, aren't Joe and Nick supposed to be here rehearsing with us?" I asked her.

"Yes but he and Joe had soccer practice. Nick is going to my place for dinner and rehearsing later. Why don't you and Joe join us there?" she sounded excited.

"Uh, sure." I answered once again careless about the topic.

I knew something was wrong about the fact of Nick being at soccer practice but I couldn't remember what. After a few minutes of analyzing it I got the answer. I jumped of my chair and screamed "OH DEAR GOD!".

Miley got freaked out and asked "What the hell is wrong with you? What happened? Demi! DEMI!" she started questioning me because I didn't answer.

I couldn't believe what I just discovered. Nick at soccer practice on Wednesday. That day the soccer field is closed because of cleaning, and Selena, she told me she was going to go to the gym to practice with the cheerleaders after class. They were T O G E T H E R. Oh my Gosh. I didn't explain anything to Miley and I just grabbed my things and went to the gym. When I entered, I saw Selena with the cheerleader outfit chatting with Nick on the benches, a little too comfy. I was super mad and not because of Sel, because of Nick who was lying to Miley, my best friend.

Apparently my face was showing everything inside of me because everyone was looking at me in some weird way. I was walking with strong steps so he could see me. I got where both of them were and I confronted him specially.

"Nick can I talk with you for a second?" I gave him an intense look.

He looked scared, "Okay."

Looking at Selena, "Hang on a second, I'll be right back".

Selena smiled and gave me a "go away" look and replied "Okay baby".

Nick smiled and I just pulled him by his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" I questioned him.

"Well, as far as I know I'm just talking to Selena" he said careless.

"I can't believe what you are doing and you know what? I'm not letting this happen" I sounded so secure of myself.

"Demi, you are seeing something where is not. We're friends and you can't decide to blow up my relationship with Miley because of some crazy thoughts you may have!" he affirmed.

I was so mad that I wanted to punch him in the face and just run.

"FINE. I won't tell her anything but if I see something else between Selena and you, I swear to God that I will tell her" I told him and left.

I think he said something but I didn't stay to hear his lies.

While I was walking home I started to think about everything. I mean, I know what I saw and Selena's secret was another big issue I had in my mind. I'm so confused. I have too many thoughts about Miley, Selena and Nick and their love triangle. I am frustrated about what I need to do. I can't tell Miley because I will be betraying Selena and about Nick, I wasn't a hundred percent sure about he liking Sel more than a friend. I just can't handle this, I have to do something, NOW.

When I got to my house I sat in my bed and my thoughts were just all over the room. I didn't want to remember or think of everything, try to understand or to decide what I was supposed to do. I sure needed an advice, then I heard my mom in the kitchen so I went downstairs.

"Hey mom" i greeted her.

"Hi Demi, how are you?" she asked while she was preparing a sandwich.

"I'm.. confused." i replied with a slow voice.

"Why? What's the matter sweetie?" she asked really concerned.

**I told her everything about the BIGGEST PROBLEM I'VE HAD IN THE WORLD. **

She just stared at me and said "teenagers." I burst into a laugh while she continued "honey, you really don't have to mess with other people's issues even worse if it is romance and friendship between them.." she started.

"but mom i mean, she's my best friend and well.." she didn't let me finish.

"yes honey, i know she's your best friend but this is none of your business. First of all, you were in the wrong place and at the wrong time, it's such a hard situation for you now. All I can tell you is wait to see what is really happening between Nick and Selena and if it's not your imagination and you see something going on then tell Miley and see how you can fix that problem but don't worry that much honey, everything is going to be alright" she comforted me.

"Thanks mom, now I feel better" i told her from the bottom of my heart.

**All I could do was wait and see what was gonna happen.**


	15. Cheating

**Chapter 15: Cheating.**

It's been five days since the scene I had with Nick at the gym. A lot of things have been through my mind these couple of days. I've been watching Nick and his behavior around Selena. I'm not really sure about it but I do believe he likes her or I honestly don't know anymore. Joe has been acting strange this days too. He doesn't spend that much time with me anymore. I feel like we are drifting apart and I don't want that. I am so sad just to think that we could break up or well I'm so depressed now.

Everything was going through my mind when the phone rang. I went downstairs to pick it up, it was Selena.

"Hello?" i asked.

"Demi?" Selena answered.

"Oh, hi Selena, what's up?" I asked sounding totally down.

"Are you okay? Oh my Gosh! you already saw it! Oh God." she said really scared.

I was confused, I didn't know what she was talking about. "What?" I asked extremely confused.

"Okay, I'm confused now. Did you already see the news on TV or not?" she asked quickly.

"Um, no." I answered super calmed.

"Oh it's on right now! turn on your TV on channel 5 NOW!" she shouted on the phone.

I couldn't even ask her for what, I just turned the TV on and there was some gossip show on. I didn't know what was all about so I asked Selena who was still on the phone "Why you wanted me to watch that? You know I don't like Gossip Shows."

She stayed quiet for a few seconds and then she said "You, just watch it Demi, just do it" she said with some resignation on her voice.

I continued watching the TV.

"So we're back with more juicy stories! What is new in the famous world? or better yet, in their love life? AHA! We caught a celebrity being really romantic this week! Let's see who that is. Wow, so the jonas in the middle, Joe has a girlfriend? Apparently, he and his co-star from his show JONAS, Chelsea Staub. They were seen really comfy with each other, hugging, giggling and everything two love birds do! We asked Chelsea about all this crazy rumors flying around because as far as we knew Joe had no girlfriend.."

My eyes started to shade tears, slow tears when I heard that.

"Chelsea claimed: 'me and Joe? He is cute, such a gentleman and a good friend. Would I date him? probably (giggles)' That's what the blondie said! we can just imagine the rest. That sounded the word DATING to me. Check tonight for more information!"

The show ended and I just dropped the phone. I could hear Selena talking, shouting "Demi? are you still there? DEMI!" but I couldn't pick up the phone again and I couldn't even think at that moment.

My world was falling apart and I didn't even see it coming. Joe was cheating on me? wait, he was never honest to me and yes, he had another girlfriend and she can be in the public eye because she was gorgeous, not like me of curse. He isn't the one I thought, he's just like the others: a LIER.

I started crying and my mom came home. I didn't want her to see me like this so I ran upstairs and closed my bedroom. I had a big sea of tears in my room, I had no control so I started yelling at a pillow, throwing everything. I tore every picture I had with Joe in my mirror. I was devastated. But then I thought "he's probably laughing at me right now. He's a fake person and I'm going to be the one breaking up with him. I'm a strong girl and I can take this, I'm strong, very strong"

I kept thinking and as I was thinking that my tears stopped and I had a plan. I grabbed my cell phone and called my good friend Alex.

"Hello?" he said first.

"HEY ALEX!" I replied with excitement.

"Demi? is this you?" he asked confused.

"YES ALEX, THIS IS DEMI" I answered.

"DEMIII! OH MY GOSH. YEARS WITHOUT TALKING TO YOUU! HOW YOU'VE BEEN? AND SCHOOL? ANY BOYFRIEND? HAHA OH GOSH DEMI 'VE MISSED YOU!" he literally shouted to me through the phone, I could see he was excited. I explained him my exact point.

"Yeah about that, Alex I need a big favor from you" I sounded really serious.

I explained every part of my plan to him and then I got to start it. I sent Joe a message from an unknown number saying to meet someone at the School Cafe at 5. I put on a new dress with heels and did my hair and make up. I went to the same cafe to meet Alex. When I got there I could see his big smile, I ran and hugged him. We haven't seen each other in like 3 years.

"Demi! look at you, you've changed a lot. You look so pretty!" he said and hugged me really tide.

"Oh Gosh. And look at you, you are a complete man now and I love your hair long" I replied.

He was so different, he's cute now and that will help me with my plan. We sat in a table and ordered two cappuchinos. We started talking about our lives when I saw Joe getting into the Cafe. I told Alex that he was my boyfriend and we started the plan. Alex said something and I laughed a little too hard to call Joe's attention. Alex told me he instantly looked where we were and stared from his table.

We got comfy and Alex took my hand, we looked like two people in love and that was exactly what I wanted. After that Alex got closer to me and we were supposed to fake a kiss but suddenly Joe got into our table and said "Demi, what are you doing with him?" he was a little control-less.

I stared at him and replied "Nothing. He's my friend."Really? I didn't know friends could kiss other friends in the mouth" he said angry.

"Hey dude calm down, we weren't doing anything" Alex told him.

Joe got even more upset and shouted to him "'dude' STAY BACK."

Joe looked really disappointed and said "I can't believe you are cheating on me".

Those words ran through my body and make all that pain back in my self-being. "Dude, you are making her upset" Alex said with concern.

Joe squeezed his fist and punched Alex in the face. Alex was on the floor and I instantly got up and saw how was he.

"STOP! JOE GO AWAY!" I yelled at him while searing some tears.

"I can't believe you are in his side, well you are cheating on me! What could I expect. I didn't know you were 'this' kind of girl. If I would've known that I would have NEVER dated you." he said and walked away.

Before he could leave the Cafe I pulled him with my arm and looked at him crying.

"What?" he shouted. I couldn't take it anymore.

"What? You are the one asking me WHAT? I'll tell you what. You are not going to break up with me, I'm going to break up with YOU! and you know what? You are the one cheating on me you LIER!" he stared at me with a confused face.

"WHAT?" he said.

"Oh my gosh you are such a hypocrite. Just admit to me that you are cheating on me and we can end this up. Joe don't give me that look like you don't know what I'm talking about! I know everything about you and that blond girl from your show! I saw it on T.V. for crying out loud! I may look dumb but I'm not! I did this because I wanted you to suffer what I suffered when I saw that on T.V. but I could not resist it anymore. I can't believe it!"

I continued crying and just ran out the Cafe.

He ran after me and shouted "DEMI WAIT! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK".

"Leave me alone! We're DONE JOE, DONE."

I said my last words to him and went to the school bathroom. I stayed there for a while and then got out and I went to the library. When I walked in I was still cleaning my face when I saw Nick and Selena on a table. I hid behind a few books and stared at them, they were laughing and having a good time.

Suddenly, Selena got closer to him and kissed him! I saw that and ran to were Miley was. I knew she was on the private section of the library finishing our "Romeo and Juliet" report.

I saw her and she smiled and said "Hi Demi".

I grabbed her arm and she looked totally confused. I told her to see behind those books and that was when she saw them. They were still kissing.

Miley broke in tears and went where Nick was. She hit him in the back and Nick turned around.

He saw her and said "Miley, I can explain"

Miley shouted "NO NICK! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. YOU WERE KISSING HER! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT." she finished while she was crying.

She ran out of the library and Nick went after her. I followed him and Selena stayed alone at the library.

Nick pulled Miley's arm and said "Miley please listen to me"

"GO AWAY NICK. You aren't my boyfriend anymore!" she shouted crying.

"WHAT? NO MILEY I CAN EXPLAIN.." he continued.

"No I don't want to hear you! and yes, I'm breaking up with you. GO AWAY NICK!" she shouted once again.

Nick was going back to the library really mad. I confronted him and said "I can't believe you did that Nick, you are disgusting." He stared and just left.

**Apparently happiness can disappear in the BLINK OF AN EYE. First is there and then is GONE.**


	16. Looking For Happiness

Chapter 16: Searching for Happiness.

It's been a month since Miley broke up with Nick. They see each other at school but nothing really changes between them. Once Nick tried to talk to her during a class and Miley took the break earlier. She is really not recovering about this break up thing while Nick spends his time with Selena. I don't understand why he's trying to make up with Miley if he's still hanging out with her. Everyone says they are a couple and even one paparazzi took photos of them and they were on T.V.

As a sign of bad luck, Miley saw it and started crying while she was watching it. Her mom is really worried about it because she just can't get over it. She wears dark cloth and never does her hair anymore. We haven't gone out in this whole time and about me I still see Joe at school. He tries to smile to me but I just ignore it. He tried to talk to me too but I'm a strong independent girl and I don't need a guy to be complete. **I have to be honest, he wants me back. **He has told me that before but I can't handle it, it's not for me because I've been fooled before and I don't want it to happen again.I also heard he and his girlfriend Chelsea broke up recently, I'm no longer interested in him but as I try to say that out loud I can't because the truth is that _I still love him very much_ and he says he loves me too but I can't trust him anymore.

I checked the calendar and today was it. I had to go to the studio and start my debut album, I couldn't believe this happened so fast. Since my mom was out of town I decided to call Miley so she can be with me while recording my songs. I packed my songs book and went to the studio with Miley. We got there and the producer was there to receive us. He was so nice and we got in and started. First we checked the lyrics or my songs and changed a few words so it could sound better. I started singing and when I finished with a couple of songs I went out so I could get fresh water and they just stared at me and started clapping. I didn't know what was going on but every single member of the staff was clapping including the producer and Miley.

Miley hugged me and I just smiled and asked "what's going on?".

She smiled and said "well, you left us all cold and chicken skinned with your amazing voice. Plus they are starting to promote you next week and you already have a few shows coming and your songs on Radio Disney."

As she finished telling me I felt my heart was bumping out of my chest and I just hugged her again. **My dreams were finally becoming true** even though I had to give up to my personal life and by that I mean romance specially. The producer said that as a gift to close all my success coming we would have a party at the nearest beach and we were all invited. I called my mom and asked if she will be there and she said she couldn't make it but that my sisters Dallas and Maddison could join us with the celebration. We changed clothes and hit the party at the beach. There was music on, everyone was having fun and my baby sister was dancing with the producer, it was the cutest scene ever. I was so happy and Miley was too. She was wearing a pink dress which was a huge advance since she spent like a month and a half wearing dark clothes. She finally showed some happiness.

We were just chilling out when the guy who plays the drums got closer to me.

"Hey Demi" he said.. I was surprised and Miley was too.

"Oh hi Derek" I replied surprised.

"Can I ask you something alone?" he asked me and Miley just instantly said "I think I'm getting a piña colada. Be right back."

When she left. Derek started "Well, I was wondering if your friend Miley has a boyfriend?" what? he was hitting on Miley? Hang on. Isn't he married or something?

"Umm, not really Derek. Why are you asking?" I sounded confused.

"Well it turns out that my nephew is interested in her. I'm introducing him to you, hang on" he turned and shouted "LIAM! COME HERE I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE."

I guess I got it wrong. HIS nephew was hitting on Miley by me. HA.

"This is Demi, Demi this is my nephew Liam" Derek introduced us.

I practically had to look at the moon to see that guy's face. He was huge, I mean tall. He was really good looking and actually he was Miley's type.

"Hi, nice to meet you Liam" I said to him and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Demi." he replied back.

"I think I should leave you guys alone" Derek said.

"Be nice Liam" he whispered to him, it was funny so I laughed.

"What?" Liam smiled.

"Amm, never mind."

I started laughing "So, your uncle told me you like my friend Miley" I questioned him.

I noticed he got all red and was blushing. So cute, he had a crush.

"Kinda" he answered in the middle of a laughter.

I smiled and said I was going to introduce her and he just smiled and blushed again.

I called Miley and she went where we were.

"What's up?" she asked smiling and looking at that big guy who was with me.

"Well, Miles I'd like you to meet someone. This is Liam and he's Derek's nephew." I introduced him to her.

They just smiled at the same time like a movie. It looked so cute! and the good part was that she was finally smiling since the whole Nick drama happened.

"Nice to meet you Liam" Miley giggled and shook Liam's hand.

Liam said the same and added "Do you want to take a walk so we can talk for a while?"

She stared at him for a few seconds, then smiled and replied "Sure" she looked at me and said "You don't mind right Demi?"

I smiled and said "Not at all"

They both left and she just looked so happy like nothing else was happening around the world I felt so happy for her and well, for him too. I actually liked him a lot as **Miley's new boyfriend.** Well, I guess it's really soon to make conclusions but whatever. I went to have another coconut juice when I saw this truck parking near to the party. I stared at it and **Big Rob** was opening the back door. I couldn't believe that. Oh yeah, they were here. About Kevin I don't mind, I actually still talk to him once in a while but Nick and Joe. I wasn't in the mood of dealing with them but they were not going to ruin my night.

I pretended that I didn't see them coming and started dancing while drinking my juice. I felt when they got there and how Joe was looking at me dancing. It just got me really uncomfortable so I decided to take a walk. As I walking alone, the moon appeared and it was so big, it was a beautiful night indeed. As I kept walking I felt someone touched my shoulder. **I turned back and it was Joe.**

"What do you want?" I asked him a little annoyed.

"I just wanted to talk" he replied with a soft voice.

"Well, news flash! we have nothing to talk about" I told him and then kept walking.

He walked behind me and said "Demi please, let me explain.."

I didn't let him finish when I turned around and said **"Look Joe, it's been a month since we broke up. I'm all over you and this big drama. I'm sorry but you can't just come to me when you are done with apparently your 'girlfriend' and expecting me to go back to your arms. It's not how this works. Now please I'm begging you to go away and don't ruin my night."** I stared at him and he just nodded and left.

As I was seeing him walk away from me I just wanted a happy ending like the movies I've seen. The girl shouts to her love that she forgives him and there's a happy ever after but I guess this is real life and there are no fairytales so I just continued walking to clear my mind and feel the air going through my hair. It felt so good and so relaxing. When I was finally relaxed I felt someone touched my shoulder once again. I couldn't believe Joe was there again. I turned around and without opening my eyes I shouted **"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? GO AWAY JOE. LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

When I opened my eyes, for my surprise it wasn't Joe. It was Nick.

"Nick? What? What do you want?" I asked extremely confused.

"Well, I just wanted to talk with you" he replied and he sounded really sad.

"Okay" I gave up and just started listening to him.

**"Look Demi, I know you are upset with me and that you want to punch me in the face because I cheated on your best friend but the thing is that I've been trying to clear things up with her during a month and she won't listen to me so I thought I could clear it with you.." **

I was going to say no but he didn't give me a chance to talk.

**"I'm telling you something. I still love Miley, I can't stop thinking about her and I even wrote five songs about everything related to her. I'm crazy about her and I never, NEVER cheated on her. I swear to God I didn't. It was all a mistake and you and Miley were in the wrong place at the wrong time.." **he started clearing things up.

It was hard to believe it but it sounded like it was from the bottom of his broken heart.

"Look Nick, as much as I want to believe you, we both saw you kissing Selena so for me that's cheating" I replied to him.

**"I know but the thing is that we didn't kiss and Selena is just a girl who has a big crush on me and who has managed to keep me in her life during my break up with Miley. I don't know how everything happened so fast that I didn't even noticed. I can explain about the kiss. Selena asked me to help her with this assignament she had with the Drama Class. She was supposed to play Juliet but she had no Romeo because Daniel, who was supposed to help her was sick so she asked me for help. Since I had nothing to do that afternoon I decided to help her. We went to the library and started reading the scene. At first I didn't notice that it was the kissing scene but then when we were about to get to the action I realized that she was expecting me to kiss her or something. She was about to kiss me when I stopped her and cleared things up. I told her I had a girlfriend who I loved a lot and that I only had eyes for her as a friend. She took it the wrong way and started saying mean things about Miley. When I less expected she got over me and kissed me and then I saw that you and Miley were there watching us. You girls didn't let me explain so I've been with this nightmare for a month. Now, I'm not asking you to believe me or to help me with Miley but I'm glad you could hear me so thank you."** he finished.

I couldn't believe Miley had gone through so much just because of Selena's fault.

"Nick, I think it's too late to fix things up between you guys. She suffered so much during the last month. She cried every night and now that she finally got over you, you appear to say all this things. I'm sorry but this is not working this way anymore. She is actually with Derek's nephew at the beach and as I noticed they both like each other so yeah." I honestly told him.

He looked down, nodded and turned around.

"But.. " he turned and stared at me.

".. if it helps, I do believe you and if fate wants you will be with her once day."

He smiled, whispered "thank you" and left.

While he was walking I noticed he saw Miley with Liam goofing around and just being clowns.

He shade a tear and dropped a necklace in the sand.

**I was so sorry that their big love story ended but I have to look the best for my _BEST FRIEND._**


	17. Dreams and Goodbyes

**Chapter 17: Dreams and Goodbyes**

Today is one of the most special days in my life. My album is done editing and today afternoon I have an interview with Radio Disney to talk about my album with Hollywood Records and to talk about my life. I'm so nervous. I wanted to be sure about what I was going to talk so I decided to call Kevin because he had experience. I called him to his cell phone and left a message so when he got it he could call me. I had to go to the salon in the morning to get prepared for the interview so I missed school. My agent called me and explained me how those interviews were and that I should use my words correctly.

Before I could notice it was time to go to the Radio Station. My hands were shaking and my heart was racing. My mom was trying to give me confidence while we were in the car.

"Honey, just breath you are going to do it fine" she tried to comfort me.

I just started thinking everything that my agent told me to say and reminded myself that I needed to calm down and sound confident.

When I finally was trusting myself my mom said "We're here honey".

When I heard that my heart started racing again and I was cold because of the nervous. I got out of the car with my mom and walked a few stairs. I finally was on Radio Disney. The guy who worked there was really nice to me.

"Hey! Are you Demi Lovato? Nice to meet you! I'm Charlie! welcome to Radio Disney, sit down" he smiled and greeted me.

I said hi and sat there. He started a convo with me and then a guy told him we will be on air in 3 minutes. I was nervous so I was shaking my legs and when Charlie noticed that he held my hand and said "don't be nervous. with that voice you have I wouldn't" he winked an eye and that made my day.

"Hello boys and girls we are back on Radio Disney with Racing Star Demi Lovato! Her debut album 'Don't Forget' will be released on September 23rd. So Demi what can you tell us about your new album?" he started with the interview.

"Well it has some pop songs but it's mostly rock and alternative." I answered.

"And how was the experience while recording it?" he asked again.

"Well it was really fun because I had the chance to write most of the songs in it and I experimented a lot of emotions while recording some songs" i answered super confident.

"As I've been informed this was your biggest dream since little right?" he continued.

"Yes it is" I smiled.

_**"Did you think that it was going to be true Demi?" When he said that it really hit me that I was living my dream now. **_

_**"Um, no**_" I laughed a little.

"And how about your friends, family and probably a boyfriend taking this big change in your life?" When he said boyfriend all I could think was Joe and I got some really weird feeling.

"My family and friends have been really supportive with this and about a boyfriend I'm single for the moment" I smiled big.

"Who's your best friend?" he asked. I thought about Selena for a second.

"My best friend is Miley. She goes to school with me." I asnwered.

"And finally, what do you expect about this dream you are currently living?"he asked to close.

"Well I just hope I will keep living it till God let me do it and hopefully you will know me for a lot of things in this industry" I finished.

"Well my dear audience, this is the end of the interview. Demi thank you so much for being here."

"No problem" I smiled.

"To continue we are premiering Demi's first single La La Land from her debut album 'Don't Forget' releasing date September 23rd. Demi will you make us an honor to announce your first single please?"

"Absolutely. Hi everyone, this is Demi Lovato and here it's the premiere of my first single La La Land so check it out."

"COMERCIALS" someone shouted from the back.

It was over. I couldn't believe it happened so fast and I was nervous.

"You did it awesome Demi! We'll see you soon again okay?" Charlie said goodbye and I left with my mom.

She congratulated me and she left me at school so I could be at the last classes. When I walked into the salon everyone was quiet and stared at me, then I realized that they were listening to the radio and my song was on. Even the teacher was listening. Miley stood up and said "SING." After that it became some kinda chorus and everyone was like "SING. SING. SING." The teacher politely asked me if I wanted to sing and I said it was fine. I started to sing my single as the music on the radio started. When I finished everyone clapped and I was so happy and proud of myself. Miley ran and hugged me but I could see one sit empty. Selena was missing. I asked the teacher about her and she explained me that she was not going to be in the school anymore. I got all concerned so I called her and she told me if she could go to my house in the afternoon to tell me everything. I said yes.

Finally classes were over, I said goodbye to Miley and I got home. When I got into the living room my mom told me Selena was waiting for me in my room. I ran upstairs and she was checking all our old photos on my wall. She shade a tear when she saw me.

"Hey Demi" she said while drying her tear.

"Hey Sel, what's up?" I answered and asked.

"I'm doing really good. Demi I need to talk to you." she sounded serious.

We both sat in my bed and she started "Demi, I'm letting you know that my family and I have to leave again. My mom got another job in New York so we have to go.." she started crying.

** "I just wanted to say goodbye and say I'm sorry for everything I did while I was here. Also I have to confess that I kissed Nick so Miley should be with him right now because he really truly loves her. I am really really sorry about all the damage I caused here. I understand if you hate me but I do care about you, you were my best friend and even tho we separated and you have Miley now, I will always love you as my sister." **

I was about to cry so I hugged her really tide and answered "Sel, I don't hate you. I love you too and I forgive you for everything. I have to admit I'm going to miss you so much Selly" we both started crying.

Suddenly her cell phone rang.

"Demi, I have to go now. My mom is waiting for me out side and it's getting late for our plain. I love you Demi. I promise I will write you a letter with everything going on there" she said her last words to me.

"I love you Selly. I promise I will write to you too."

**I waved from the door to her car and she blew me a kiss. I got inside my house and couldn't believe she was leaving..again. I was going to miss her so much.**


	18. I Got Your Back

**Chapter 18: I Got Your Back**

**(Told by Joe)**

I was in my bed thinking..

It's been like two months since Demi and I broke up. I miss her so much because I was damn sure she was the one for me. The worst part is that she doesn't even know what really happened; she didn't give me the chance to explain it to her. She misunderstood everything and all because of my stupid agent and Chelsea's agent. It wasn't for real. The producer said that the show's rating was going down and our agents came up with the idea of faking our relationship. I obviously said no but they said we could lose our job so I had no choice. I wasn't going to confirm anything and when the rating was up again we will end this fake relationship and we certainly did but it doesn't matter anymore. I've been so depressed that we had to delay our World Tour for next year. I can barely go to school. I feel so bad inside like I'm worthless for what I did to her. She's such an amazing girl and I practically ruined everything she felt for me. When she yelled at me at the beach a month ago in that party for her album, I was devastated that I left instantly. I've cried too. I know that's a sign of weakness but I don't care. I just can't handle it anymore. I know I'm a full time jerk and I deserve everything that's happening to me but I need her. She's my soul mate and everyday I'm more convinced about it. She used to light me up when I was down and her smile was like heaven to me, everything was better when she smiled. I take back everything; I swear I love her so much. Even though she doesn't believe me anymore, I will wait for her. I won't be with someone else. I believe in fate and I know we'll be back together someday soon. I can't be near her because I don't want to cause her pain; I think I've done enough for now. Every time I remember her face at that Cafe, I just start to feel bad. Once I ended up in the hospital and the doctor said I was in a massive depression. I've been taking pills and my mom and dad have been really worried about my health. I don't know what am I gonna do if I see her redoing her life with another guy who's not me.

Suddenly, Kevin got into my room. "Hey Joe, how you feeling bro?" he asked as he usually does.

"The same" I said all down.

"Dude, you can't keep with this anymore. It's affecting your health and because of Demi" he told me.

"NO. It is not her fault. I won't permit you to talk about her like that." I reacted in the wrong way.

"I'm not saying that. Calm down, okay? I'm just saying that you really need to let her go. She didn't want to listen to you then it's her lost don't you think?" he tried to cheer me up.

"NO. It is my lost. She's a wonderful girl and I didn't appreciate her, leave me alone Kevin please." He nodded and left the room.

**(Told by Kevin)**

I left Joe alone as he wanted. I went downstairs and sat in the living room to think what I could do to make things better in my house. Mom cried every single night and dad cheered her up. I can't stand watching my brother like this anymore. I have to do something about this. The same with Nick. But at least, he does eat and he goes to school. I think he's recovering because Demi believed him even though Miley has a new boyfriend now.

My mom got to the house where I was. I greeted her "Hey mom, how are you?"

"I've been doing better son." she said with a creepy voice. Joe's pain is consuming her life and our life as a family.

"ENOUGH." I said and stood up.

"What?" she asked confused.

"It's time for them to know everything" I walked and slammed the door. I could hear my mom shouting "KEVIN!" but I wasn't going to go back there till I finish what I was supposed to do. I went directly to Demi's place. As I remembered she had no conference today because in case you don't know, her album is in stores now and she's pretty famous. About Miley, she's working with her CD as well. And her boyfriend is currently filming movies so everything is fine with her, she got over Nick faster than I thought and what I was going to do will probably ruin her happy life but I can't handle this pain in my family anymore.

I knocked the door and waited for someone to get me.

"Yes sir?" a man said to me.

"Yes, this is Kevin Jonas. I'm looking for Demi. Is she home now?" I asked normally.

"Yes, come in" the man replied.

He opened the door and let me in. Her house was so changed, new things were all over it and they had her platinum for Don't Forget in the wall. She came downstairs and looked surprised.

"Kevin! What a surprise, nice to see you!" she hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Hi Demi, how's it going" I asked while we sat in the couch.

"Well, what can I say? It's been more than good, it's been awesome. I'm living my dream so everything I've always wanted is becoming true.."

Before she could finish I said "..thanks to Joe."

She erased that big smile she had and looked down.

"Well yeah, but still, it's my talent not his" she replied a little annoyed.

"Anyways, that was the reason why I came here" I finally got to the point.

"What reason?" she asked me.

"My brother Joe" She got this awkward look but I could see she still loved him, I could tell just by looking into her eyes.

"So.." she made a briefly pause and restarted.

"So, what is that you wanted to talk with me about?" she asked once again, looking down.

**"Well, I don't know if you've noticed Joe's attitude since you guys broke up. He's not himself anymore. We can't have rehearsals because he can't sing and can't make an effort for it. He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep, and he doesn't go out and has been getting bad grades at school. He's been in detention 20 times since you guys end your relationship. I know you got him over already and probably continued with your life alone but listen, I know why you guys broke up and my intention is not to make you feel bad but he had no choice about what happened. You really don't understand anything. This being famous thing is not that easy and it can destroy life if you can't control it or the ones around you won't understand.." **she was paying me so much attention that she got lost a few seconds.

"Demi?" I asked while shaking her shoulder.

"Yes. Sorry I was plunged into the situation. I know I don't know everything about this business but everyone has a choice. He kept telling me that it wasn't what I thought it was. I thought it was what I saw on TV and I don't know how he could lie to me in that way. But not only cheated on me but make it public, worse in this business and deny me in front of almost the entire world. I can't forgive him for that" she was full of resentment; I could even sense it in the air.

"Demi, he didn't cheat on you.." she didn't let me finish and shouted** "HE DID! DON'T LIE TO ME, I SAW IT!"** she started tearing while standing up.

I got up and shouted too **"HE DIDN'T DEMI! IT WAS ALL FOR PUBLICITY!"**

Finally I could clear things up. I looked her in the eyes and they were empty, it looked creepy; like she had died alive. She let her body fall in the couch and was gone.

"Demi?" I asked while shaking her again. I got scared so I kept shaking her "Demi! Demi! Demi wake up!" I shouted her.

She instantly reacted and said "What are you saying?".

"I'm saying that it was all for publicity and he never never cheated on you. He loves you and that's why he's been so down."

She seemed to be listening but her eyes were gone again and I had to shake her one more time.

"I can't believe I suffered for anything. I can't believe he loves me that much and I cannot believe I bought that lie!" she started crying once again.

I held her and said that everything was going to be okay now that she knew everything was a big lie.

"Yes. Because this time I won't give up and I know he and you and Nick think I got over him really fast, the truth is not. I still love him and I will always love him. I have to fix this big mess.." she started thinking and half-smiled.

"Well, Demi I think my job is done here. Do you know where I can find Miley?" I asked while she kept thinking.

"Yes, she's in her house now." She replied.

"Thanks a lot. I have to go now. See you soon Demi" I said goodbye.

I was getting to the door when she ran and pulled me "WAIT!" she shouted quickly.

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"Tell Joe we have to talk about this.. Thing. I'll text him where to go okay?" she said really decide.

"Okay, I'll tell him. I have to go now."

I left the house and couldn't stop thinking about Demi and her new plan. I headed myself to Miley's house to explain things to her too. There was traffic so I got there due to 30 minutes since I left Demi's house. I got to her house and saw her in the swings.

"Miley!" I shouted from the entrance to her big house.

She didn't seem surprised when she saw me. She waved and made me a sign so I could go where she was. I walked and sat on a swing.

"Hey Kevin" she said all down.

"What's the matter?" I asked really concerned.

She didn't answer. She kept looking down till I grabbed her chin and made her look at me. She had this sad face all over her system.

"Miley, what's the matter?" I asked one more time.

"Kevin, I'm the most stupid girl ever." She finally replied.

"What? No you're not. Can I know why you think that?" I was totally lost.

"Nick. Nick." She answered.

I think I got it. Demi already knew that I was going to talk to her about the truth with the Selena and Nick's deal. She called her and told her everything because she thought that was one thing it was supposed to be heard by her best friend.

"Demi told you, didn't she?" I asked.

"Yes. We just hung up the phone. I have to talk to Nick." Miley sounded worried.

"Why don't you get together with him tomorrow?" I proposed.

"No. I have to.." she suddenly stopped.

"Kevin, you need to leave" she said. I was more than confused.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I have to do something. But hey, tell Nick we need to talk and that I will call him during this week okay?" she ended.

"It's good." I replied.

I left the house and went to talk with Joe and Nick about this big change I just made. I got them both together in the living room and explained everything. They were more than happy and finally, me and my brothers could have a night out with no drama and no sadness. Nick said something funny and **Joe laughed**.

**It was his first laughed during these two months.**


	19. Our Gifts

**Chapter 19: Our Gifts**

**(Told by Demi)**

After Kevin left I went upstairs and started thinking what could I do to make things right again. I was still in shock for everything Kevin said. I thought about something really special and called Miley again. She picked up the phone really excited.

"DEMII?" she said through the phone

"Hi Miley, what's up?" I asked in the nicest way, even smiling for myself.

"I'm having twisted feelings now. I feel some kind of excitement but at the same time fear." She sounded a little confused.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Probably because of what I'm going to do for Nick.." she replied faster.

"I'm doing something for Joe too. You think we should get together and plan everything?" I got an awesome idea.

"YES! That's a great idea. Come over after lunch." She finally ended.

"I'll be there love you." I hung up and started thinking again.

I read a few love stories books to get my mind clear and finally thought about something to do. I instantly went to Miley's house and explain everything I got planned. Miley got some sick ideas too.

"Dude seriously you're going to do that?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. I love him that much Demi." She answered honestly.

She got the most romantic idea ever and I got a simple romantic idea, they were both awesome though.

"So, it's time to let them know Demi." Miley said.

"Already?" I asked afraid.

"Yes. Now or never" and she was right. She picked up the phone and I picked up my cell.

"Okay, you first" I said. She gave me a weird look and whispered "FINE".

She started calling Nick and he picked up the phone. I knew that because Miley made this surprising face and got a mute in her voice. I made her signs to tell her to speak.

I could hear Nick saying "Hello? Hello? Somebody there?" and Miley wouldn't answer. I just took the phone and talked with a weird voice so he couldn't recognize me.

"Next Wednesday, go to the air port and wait for someone in the helicopters area at 6 o'clock. Don't be late" I hung up and hoped he'd understand.

I stared at Miley and she said "I'm sorry. I just couldn't talk."

I nodded and replied "Well, then you are telling Joe not me." She nodded too and called Joe.

I could hear his flawless voice saying "Hello? Who is this?"

Miley answered "Next Wednesday, go to Climson Lake and keep the rose walk. You'll find out something amazing. At 6 o'clock, don't forget"

She hung up and I was breathing so fast that she held my hand and said "it's gonna be okay Demi, I promise" saying that we started our makeup gifts for the boys.

**Meanwhile at the boys' house.**

Kevin saw Joe moving around the entire room and asked "What's happening bro?"

Joe stared at him and answered "I just got this strange call.." he told everything about the call to Kevin.

"Oh really? That was probably Demi.." he replied.

Joe looked at him confused and asked "How do you know it was Demi?"

"I just know" Kevin answered.

"Damn. You know something Kevin. Tell me." He demanded.

"No, find it out for yourself" Kevin left the room and Joe lied down in his bed.

Kevin went to Nick's room to check out his attitude. When he knocked, Nick opened and said "Dude, I just got a weird call. I think it was Demi but I don't understand.."

"Demi? Ya sure it wasn't Miley?" Kevin asked while walking around the room.

Nick got confused and asked "Miley? Why would it be Miley?"

"Jeez, I don't know." Kevin went to the living room and left both boys confused as hell.

**Later in the Week.**

So, today is Wednesday. The day Miley and I have been waiting for. I was ready and she was ready too. It's 11pm now. Yes, everything already happened but let me tell you about it. About Miley and Nick, she told Nick to go to the airport in the helicopter section. It sounds weird for a date but the date wasn't gonna be there. The plan was to Nick be waiting there and then Miley will suddenly appear and they both will be going on a ride in a helicopter. They'd talk and then Nick would see the window and he'd appreciate Miley's work: a huge rose garden in the shape of a heart, an M and an N inside of it. Then the helicopter would leave them in the rose garden. They'd take a walk and have a dinner under the stars. At 10 o'clock, which was the exact hour Miley said YES to Nick's question about being his girlfriend, they'd see fireworks in the sky; one would be saying "I'm sorry. I love you and I promise nothing will ever break us apart" Then, Miley would say it textually to Nick and he'd ask her out again. They'd close everything with a kiss and then he'd go with her to her house because it was late. And guess what? That was exactly what happened. Of course, what she did was way more romantic than what I did.

I prepared for Joe a special dinner in the middle of the lake. Yeah, I know you are wondering... "In the middle of a lake? How?" well, turns out this Lake has some kind of thing in the middle so I set a table and two chairs there, with candles and of course I hired a waiter for this special night. We were walking around near here when he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend. I was wearing a white long dress and I was waiting for him in the exact middle of the lake. The waiter showed him the way and I also prepared a full road of roses so he could follow them to get here. It took me all week to settle up that, so I hoped he'd like it. When Joe saw me, he ran and hugged me. We had dinner and a long talk. I apologized to him and he explained everything again. Finally we took a long walk in the woods and he asked me out again. Before I could answer it started raining and it was just like a movie date. I said "Yes" and we kissed under the rain. I got all wet home and probably will catch a cold but I have the best night ever.

**I can honestly say, I'm in love with Joseph Adam Jonas and that I will always will.**


	20. Future

**Chapter 20: Future**

Next morning, i woke up and felt strange. Something was beating inside of me, my heart was rushing and i could feel or well, I was feeling this feeling, HA, don't blame me but.., I think it was love, for the very first time I was really, truly and irrevocably in love with a guy named Joseph Adam Jonas. I think I'm gonna marry him. Don't take it as a rush, but I feel inside he's my prince charming, just like fairy tales, and YES I know they don't exist and that Miley's the dreamer but I can tell, I have this special feeling when I'm with him. It's been 12 months since we got back together, same with Nick and Miley. This had been the best 5 months in the entire 17 years I've lived. He makes everything better and he just makes that by being himself, goofy, sometimes cranky, ticklish, kind, loving and caring. He's the guy any girl would dream of, or even want to be her husband.

The door knocking pushed away my thoughts about my future with Joe. I went downstairs and opened the door. Guess who was it?

"Hey love" Joe kissed me and walked in. I noticed he had a bunch of roses in his hand, enveloped in pink transparent paper.

"Awww, is that for me?" I asked looking up at his eyes. They were shinier than they usually are.

"No, they're for your mom.." Yah right. Again, as I said; always goofy, funny mood. "Haha, joking. Of course they are for you honey. Today is our anniversary. A year ago, we started dating."

His words really hit me. We've been together for a year. This meant 12 months. This meant 52 weeks. This meant 365 days. And who knows how many hours, minutes and seconds. The deal was AN ANNIVERSARY. And I loved him since the very first day. We've had ups and downs but, we've never lost the love inside of us.

"Happy anniversary Joey" I hugged him as I put my head right next where his heart should be.

"Stop calling me Joey. You know it freaks me out." He moaned.

I laughed and said "Well, you'll always be my Joey. Like it or not" I smirked and we both sat in the couch.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were coming over. I'm in my PJ's Joe. And look at my hair, it's just a mess." I complained to him. He NEVER NEVER tells me when he's coming over. Once I was trying a new make up style that turned out wrong and he came. He laughed as hard as he could; I think he even did the LMAO thing but for real.

"It's a beautiful mess for me" he stroked my tousled hair while I held his hand close to my heart.

We stayed there talking, laughing and loving each other even more than we ever could. My mom wasn't home as usual, she was working and it was summer vacation so we had the entire afternoon just for both of us. I was getting near to his lips, about to kiss him when the bell rang. I rolled my eyes and he laughed about it.

"I hate it" I complained once again.

"Don't worry. My lips aren't going anywhere" he winked as he saw my big grin while walking to get the door. I opened it and it was no surprise who was it.

"DEMI!" Miley's voice sounded tired. She told me she had been working in her new record. It's gonna be called "Can't Be Tamed" she says it's gonna be epic while I'm getting focused on my acting skills while filming the 1st season of Sonny with a Chance. Oh right, we're part of the Disney Family now, forgot to tell you guys.

"Hey Miley, long time no talk" I sarcastically said.

"Ha-Ha very funny. We talked yesterday night. Are you going to Taylor's Smith birthday party tonight?" she asked. I know, Taylor Smith is one of the most famous teenagers around the world. She owns like a million Hotels in the U.S. without talking on count the ones in Europe, Asia, Latin America and Africa. Yeah don't forget Australia. That kid was multimillionaire and Miley met her at a Movie Premiere. I wasn't that into her but oh well, since me and Miley were like "Memi" a nickname paps gave us for hanging out a lot, she had to invite me too.

"Yeah, about that. I don't think so…" I looked down trying to avoid Miley's furious look at me.

"Demi…" she made a pause, waiting for me to look up so I did. "Please. For me? Go with Joe. All the Jonas Brothers are invited, including their girlfriends and wife." Got that? Yeah. Kevin got married with Danielle Deith last month. Who knew if there was going to be another wedding any time soon.

"FINE." I finally replied and she jumped all over me to hug me and whispered. "Thanks Dem, that's one of the MILLION of reasons why I love you.." she sat in the couch with Joe.

"JOEY. Sorry for not saying hello, I didn't see you" she giggled while Joe just said "No Joey please." Miley smirked and started telling Joe about her new album. She seemed so excited that I took advantage of that and went upstairs. I took a shower, changed clothes and just combed my hair. There was no time for make up or doing my hair. I was still in shock me and Joe were celebrating our first anniversary. It seemed surreal for me to have a long-time relationship.

Finally when I went downstairs Miley was gone. I asked Joe why she left and he said that she had to get herself prepared for the big night. She was way too excited for that stupid Taylor party.

"So… apparently, I'm gonna have to wear a tuxedo tonight, right?" Joe laughed and kissed my forehead.

I groaned at the fact that him wearing a tuxedo meant I was supposed to wear a formal dress. He kept laughing and ended "I'm sure you'll look gorgeous honey." He pressed his lips against mine with a strong movement, but I stopped him.

"We're gonna lose our reservations at the restaurant baby." He giggled and we went directly to his car.

He had made reservations to this restaurant to celebrate our anniversary. I thought he was going to take me to the fanciest restaurant in L.A. Surprisingly, he didn't. We pulled over at this restaurant in the middle of the woods; it seemed different but familiar at the same time. I could feel I knew the place.

"Where are we honey?" I asked while he held my hand and started walking.

"You'll see."

We kept walking and it felt like forever. My shoes were full with mud but I didn't mind because I could sense something in that place. I could sense love; I could feel a feeling I had before. We finally got to this little lake with a table in the center. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Yes. It was the place where he asked me to be his girlfriend for the 1st time and the second time. (y'know for the big fight)

"Oh my God" I covered my mouth with my hands because of the excitement. He gazed at me and rounded me with his arm.

"Happy 1st anniversary honey. Let's say this is gonna be the 1st one of a LOT MORE..." he whispered into my ear.

My smile literally ate my face at that point that I turned around and kissed him. It was short, but sweet. It was something to remember. He helped me get into the canoe and we got to the place where the chair was. It was all prepared in the sweetest way ever. I wanted to cry but instead I just laughed at everything he said and tried to appreciate and enjoy every moment I had with him. He was everything I always dreamed of, he was perfect.

After having lunch, we took a short walk and it started raining. It reminded me of the time he asked me out for the second time after the whole drama. But he didn't run this time. He stopped under the rain and looked at me with love.

"Demi…" he started talking to me under the rain.

"What happened honey?" I didn't understand why he wouldn't run. We will catch a cold!

"I have something that I want to do but I don't know how to start…"

"What? Joe you're freaking me out. What's happening?" I crossed my arms and he knelt in front of me. I got scared, no lie.

"Demetria Lovato, I've been carrying this box during this entire week in my pocket, searching for the perfect time to ask you this, for the perfect moment… and this is it…"

I stood there paralyzed when he held my hand and opened the black box he had in his left hand.

"Demetria Lovato… will you marry me?"

And that was when I knew, my life was complete.

* * *

**A/N: This was the last chapter of my story! Did you guys liked it? What was your fave part of the entire story? :) let me know by reviews! Thanks to all my readers. The ones who review, the ones who are silent ones. THANK you. :) but hey.. don't think this is the end. I'M STILL MISSING THE EPILOGUE. wait for tomorrow :) **

**LOVE, becca.**


	21. Epilogue

_**3 years later:**_

I went outside in awe of what they will think about me. Miley was about to cry, the same with mom, same with Dallas. When they saw me walk outside, I knew my mom wanted to cry, tears of joy of curse. She knew I was young but she also knew I was going to get married, with the man I loved. At first she thought that getting married at the early age of 18 was going to be a big mistake so Joe and I agreed to delay the wedding. It's been 3 years since he proposed to me, that rainy day I remember as if it was yesterday.

"God, Demi. You look so beautiful!" Miley ran and hugged me really tight.

"Slow it down. You're going to break one of my bones" She laughed and wiped a tear she couldn't hold anymore. Same with mom.

"Demi come here." I went where she was; I was dragging the big white dress I was wearing.

"Oh my little Demi…" my mom started stroking my tousled hair. Yeah, I haven't had the time to go to the salon yet.

"I can't believe you are getting married today. It has happened so fast…" she hugged me and I couldn't help but let go a single tear because of mom's feelings.

I could sense a lot of feelings in the air. I could feel what she was feeling. She was in awe for today's even, my marriage. She was scared for what things will turn out with Joe. She was happy because her daughter was getting married. She was excited about future grand children, okay probably not because I was way way too young to have kids but still.

"Mom, don't cry." I finally snorted.

"Oh honey, believe me, when you become a mother; you will know what I'm feeling right now" she kissed my forehead and got herself ready for the ceremony.

* * *

We were in the limo, arriving at the church where I, Demi, was going to get married with Joe Jonas,_ the man of my dreams._

The bell rang. That meant it was time for me to walk into the church. The doors opened for me and I saw a bunch of people staring at me. Some with love, some with, admiration, some with fear and some with jealousy. Somehow, Joe and I managed to keep the wedding with no paparazzi.

Since my dad is gone, my step dad, who is more than a dad to me, gave me away into Joe's arms in the altar. Joe seemed to have his eyes frozen right into mine. He couldn't stop smiling and he just whispered. "Beautiful" just before the ceremony started.

Everything was traditional. The rings, the promise phrases. Everything was the way it was supposed to be. Miley, Danielle and Dallas were the bridesmaids. Nick and Kevin were the best men. Frankie and Maddie took the rings and brought it to us.

When finally the priest said: _"You may kiss the bride"_

Joe looked at me and said "Forever and ever baby." He kissed me and everyone broke the silence with a big applause. We went out of the church and arrived at the place of the reception we were giving away. Once we got in, the party didn't stop. I went to get a drink when Miley got near to me.

"Demi…" she said with a serious face.

"What happened?" I almost grinned from the excitement of my WEDDING.

"Nick has been acting strange with me.. do you have any idea of what he might be into?" she was really concerned, but I didn't know anything.

"Not really. I haven't been like, paying much attention on him lately. Are you worried about something?"

"No. I mean, no really. Never mind, keep on partying, it's your wedding" she left and I was just about to say that she should meet me in front of the stage, I was going to throw the bouquet.

I went to the little stage in the left corner of the hotel. The DJ was my very good friend Keith Carlos.

"OKAY, Y'ALL SINGLE LADIES, COME HERE. MISS DEMI LOVATO JONAS WILL BE THROWING HER BOUQUET FOR THE LUCKY GIRL IN HERE TO CATCH IT. EXCITED?" Keith is such a great Dj. I gotta love him.

I was just standing there, waiting for all the single ladies to get near the stage. I saw Ashley, Dallas, even Maddie and Noah were there. Then in the middle of the crowd I recognized this shinny black hair and this small white grin. It was Selena. I invited her but she never confirmed it so I figure out she wasn't coming. That surely broke my heart, but seeing her there just makes this day even more special. I couldn't see Miley anywhere. I knew she wasn't "single" but I mean, this was for people who are not married. I looked and looked around but I couldn't find her.

"OKAY. Miss Lovato Jonas is preparing for the throwing of the bouquet. Get ready. When she gives me the signal, y'all get ready okay?" Keith finally said to the crowd.

I closed my eyes and threw the bouquet. I heard the noise, the screams for getting it. Then, the noise stopped. I opened my eyes and all the single ladies were staring at this girl in the corner with her cell phone in hand. It was dark, but I recognized the girl. It was Miley. She was stunned, the same way I was. Suddenly, everyone eyes were staring at me, or at least that's what I thought. I turned around and saw Nick with the mic in his hand. I didn't know what was going on, Joe grabbed my waist and helped me go down the stage. Nick started talking to everyone.

"Hi everyone." He made a pause, looking for something… or someone. "Today is my brother's wedding. I am so happy for him and Demi. As you know, Miley and I are celebrating our 4th anniversary as a couple today. I wanted to take her out for dinner after the wedding was over, but then, I saw she caught Demi's bouquet. You all know what that means, and I'm going to make it happen tonight…"

Miley scrambled herself into the crowd and Nick helped her go up the stage.

"Miley Ray Stewart…"

Miley was frozen. Her eyes were on Nick's eyes. Gazing at him, he continued.

"…will you marry me?"

The crowd broke the silence with an _'AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW'._ Miley smiled and hugged him. Finally she turned and whispered something we couldn't hear.

Nick got off his purity ring, and introduced it into Miley's finger. Everyone started clapping. They received hugs, kisses, congratulations.

Miley got near me and just smiled.

"I can't believe you got married." She held my hand.

"I can't believe you ARE **GETTING MARRIED**." I emphasized.

"Yeah, me neither" she smiled.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"I was, well. I just wanted to tell you something. Can we go outside?" she dragged me out, where the pool was. The sun was hiding, and we could catch the sunset.

"Demi…" she started. "We'll be friends for an entire _decade_ tomorrow. I wanted to give you this" she handed me a bracelet, a high school bracelet. It said: "Miley and Demi. BFF" I got a flashback. That bracelet was the one I made when we were in high school.

"I can't believe you still have this" I gazed at the bracelet.

"Yeah. Well, I wanted you to remember that. You were, are and still will be my best friend till death tore us apart."

"I love you Miley." I hugged her so tight.

Lots of thoughts went through my mind. I remembered the day we met in kindergarten, the day we were starting high school together, the day she ran and told she has gotten her first kiss, the day we met Joe and Nick, the day I told her I was getting married with Joe, and today; the day we were remembering an entire decade of friendship.

Not rubbing it, but I always ALWAYS knew, she was going to be my best friend. I'm glad that when I have kids, I will be able to point at her and say to them.

"This is Miley, and **SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND**."

* * *

**A/N: This was the last thing for the story "She's My Best Friend" I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT :) Thanks for the reviews and for reading. I LOVE YOU ALL. Just letting you know, I'm working on a trailer for this story, so everyone can read it ;) and i'm also working on a new fanfic, ALL I CAN SAY IS THAT IT'S NAME IS "Love Conquers All" a Niley story. WAIT FOR IT. :) **


End file.
